Especial San Valentín
by PrincessMico
Summary: Una relación secreta es lo que tienen Hinata y Sasuke. Ningunos de sus amigos lo sabían y se enteraran nada mas ni nada menos que en el día de los enamorados gracias a un evento que organizo Tsunade para recaudar fondos. ¿Como lo tomaran todos? ¿Que sucederá entre medias?.. (P/D: Se suponía que lo subiría el 14 de febrero pero lo subí un poquitín tarde.. sorry! c: )
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La aldea escondida de la Hoja podía respirar un aire de paz que hace mucho tiempo que no se vivía. Las guerras habían quedado atrás y todas las aldeas convivían tranquilamente, aun así había pequeños grupos de ninjas que preferían usar sus habilidades para dañar en vez de ayudar pero igual todo se mantenía en paz. Por ahora no había ningún loco que quisiese acabar con el mundo shinobi y eso ya era mucho por el momento.

A pesar de todo esto, Konoha podía vivir sin preocupaciones, todos sus habitantes podían vivir tranquilamente y relajados, todos excepto uno. Ese uno era el queridísimo Hokage y antes sensei. Ahora entendía el porqué de Lady Tsunade para siempre querer su adorado sake. Lo que daría el peliblanco por poder estar sobre una rama de algún árbol leyendo su adorado libro Icha Icha Paradise, pero no podía. Se encontraba en las oficinas del Hokage, con demasiado papeleo y sobretodo con una Sanni bastante molesta.

\- Lady Tsunade.. No puedo.. – Trato de hablar el peliblanco pero la Sanni no parecía escuchar razones.

\- Da igual Kakashi! – Grito la rubia mientras estrellaba sus manos en el escritorio del Hokage – El hospital necesita de esas reformas!

\- Pero no contamos con los fondos para lo que me pide.. – Dijo el pobre Hokage.

El ex sensei podía ver como el tic nervioso en el ojo de la Sanni hacia aparición y temió no solo por su vida sino también por toda la oficina que necesitaría una remodelación en el caso de soltar toda su ira contra él. Por más que fuera el Hokage, la rubia seguía siendo temeraria para cualquiera.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo la rubia cerrando los puños con fuerza, Kakashi ya se temía lo peor pero una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer lo hizo temer más – Dame un maldito permiso para yo conseguir los fondos a mi modo! – Lo desafío.

\- Lady Tsunade sabe que no tiene permitido entrar en ninguna apuesta.. – Le recordó el Hokage.

\- ¿Quien dijo apuesta? – Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa ladina y diabólica – Dame el maldito permiso y punto..

El Hokage ya no supo que más hacer y suspirando con pesadez le entrego un permiso firmado a la rubia para que hiciese lo que quiera para recaudar fondos para el hospital. La rubia cuando tuvo el papel en sus manos, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y salió de la oficina con una alegría inimaginable, a la vez que ya tenía seguro que era lo que iba a hacer para que el hospital estuviera en condiciones. Kakashi vio aquella sonrisa y por un momento un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo y no supo si era buena idea lo que acababa de hacer pero por lo menos la oficina había quedado intacta como tenía que ser.

\- Yo solo quería leer mi libro favorito.. – Dijo con un aura de tristeza el peliblanco al no saber qué pasaría y por todos los papeles que se le iban acumulando.

A pesar de lo vivido en la oficina del Hokage, lo demás se encontraba en completa calma. Eso sí muchas cosas habían cambiado dentro de la aldea. Uno de los cambios más significativos era que el último de los Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea luego de que la guerra terminara. Ya no tenía su sed de venganza y había decidido defender la aldea que con tanto esmero se dedicó su hermano a defenderla. Claro que la gente de la aldea no estaba del todo de acuerdo por sus antecedentes pero aun así él los defendería, desde las sombras no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba los comentarios que habían a sus espaldas, él había crecido con esos comentarios toda la vida.

Otro de los cambios que se habían dado es que una pelirosa por fin había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia sus compañeros de equipo. Con la vuelta del pelinegro, sentía que por fin podía cerrar un capítulo de su vida y dejar ir ese primer amor que tuvo. Con los años que pasaron, sus sentimientos empezaron a ser más fuerte por el rubio hiperactivo de todo Konoha, el cual aún seguía enamorado de ella.

Tristemente para una peliazul, esos sentimientos fueron correspondidos y ella quedo como la buena amiga que incluso apoyo a que esa relación se formalizara. Ella siempre supo los sentimientos del rubio y no podía culparlo, el corazón no escucha de razones, y aun así se enamoró de alguien que estaba enamorado de alguien más. A pesar de confesar sus sentimientos, no llegaron a nada pero en parte estaba feliz de haber juntado el valor necesario para haberlo hecho. Ahora podía dejar a tras ese amor aunque costara. Sin importarle como se sintiera, se animó a ayudar a esos dos que por lo visto no querían ser sinceros con ellos mismos.

Por suerte, luego de lo que parecía ser una misión imposible, el rubio sorprendió a todos con su noviazgo. Claro que al principio dolió pero les regalo una sonrisa sincera a los dos y espero que de ahora en adelante, llegara alguien a su vida que la hiciera sentir feliz.

En fin, varios cambios se habían dado en la aldea pero los más notorios eran en cuestiones amorosas. El amor parecía flotar por los aires y más en esta época que a pesar de ser invierno, el amor estaba presente. El mes de febrero había empezado y más de una se encontraba ansiosa por saber que harían sus parejas para el tan esperado día de san Valentín. Todas se encontraban en parejas y solo podían esperar el tan ansiado día, o bueno la mayoría estaba de novia o eso creía.

\- Hina – La llamo una rubia de cabellos largo – Creo que esos chicos de allá están mirándote..

Hinata se encontraba con su amiga Ino en una tienda de dulces, pero estaba tan distraía debatiéndose si comprar dangos o rollos de canela que no prestaba atención a lo que su amiga decía.

\- Cierto! – Dijo la peliazul golpeando la palma de su mano con la otra cerrada en un puño.

La rubia se sorprendió pensando que por fin la peliazul empezaba a salir de la etapa de soltera para pensar en algún chico que no fuera el rubio que ahora estaba de novio.

\- Ayer comí rollos de canela así que hoy me llevare dangos.. – Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa pero su amiga la miraba con cara extraña como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía – ¿Sucede algo Ino-san? Mmmm.. ¿Quizás debería llevar los rollos de canela? – Pregunto a su amiga.

\- Hinata! No estaba hablando de eso! – Grito la rubia algo exasperada.

\- Per.. Perdón Ino-san.. No.. No la estaba escuchando.. – Se disculpó Hinata bajando la mirada.

Ino vio la ternura que provocaba Hinata, no solo a ella sino a todo hombre que estaba en el lugar que no pudieron evitar mirarla con corazones en los ojos. Rápidamente toda exasperación se esfumo y corrió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras juntaba su mejilla con la de ella.

\- Dios! Es imposible molestarse contigo – Dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, Hinata estaba rojísima ante el repentino movimiento y no sabía que hacer o que decir pero su amiga siguió hablando – Da igual si no me escuchas.. Igual hare lo posible por encontrarte una pareja para este san Valentín..

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata la miro confundida.

\- Lo que oíste.. No dejare que pases sola este san Valentín.. Seguro habrá muchos interesados.. Solo déjamelo a mí – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Ino-san no.. No creo que sea buena idea.. Además.. – Trato de hablar la peliazul pero la rubia no le dejo.

\- Nada de eso Hinata! Tu solo déjamelo a mí.. – Y sin esperar respuesta a cambio, salió de la tienda emocionada por lo que trabajaría en los siguientes días para así conseguirle una pareja a su amiga.

Hinata la vio alejarse de la tienda y soltó un sonoro suspiro que llamo la atención de los presentes en la tienda. Rápidamente al sentirse tan observada, tomo los dangos que quería y luego de pagarlos salió del local velozmente. Las calles estaban llenas de nieve y respirar se hacía un poco difícil por todo el abrigo que uno llevaba encima. A pesar del clima, la gente paseaba alegremente por todas las calles de la aldea, pero ella estaba pensando únicamente en lo que Ino había dicho, aún no había encontrado el momento de comentarle a sus amigas que ella no necesitaba una pareja o que la emparejaran con alguien cuando ya tenía con quien compartir su tiempo. Siguió caminando por las calles de la aldea y cuando vio que nadie más le prestaba atención o dirigía su vista hacia ella, tomo un camino que para nada conducía a su casa.

Camino unos minutos más hasta que vio el gran arco que indicaba que estaba en los dominios Uchiha. Camino hasta la única casa que estaba habitada por ahora y toco la puerta. Nadie contesto así que supuso que quizás el dueño de la casa se encontraba entrenando en alguna parte a pesar del clima que hacía. Algo deprimida por no encontrarlo, dirigió sus pasos hasta su casa. Desde que la guerra había terminado, la peliazul había dejado los dominios Hyugas para vivir sola en un departamento, como la mayoría de los shinobis de su edad. Claro que a la cabeza del clan no le gusto para nada la idea pero a lo largo lo logro convencer, irónicamente, su relación comenzó a funcionar mejor cuando ya no vivían bajo el mismo techo. Ya no tartamudeaba en su presencia y a decir verdad solo tartamudeaba cuando se encontraba verdaderamente nerviosa por algo.

Tranquilamente siguió caminando hasta su hogar, pero tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no presto atención por donde iba hasta que chocó de frente con alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho! – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia sin siquiera ver contra quien choco.

\- Deberías prestar más atención al camino Hyuga.. – Recibió como respuesta.

Automáticamente, Hinata levanto la vista y vio contra quien había chocado. Sus ojos negros como la noche la miraban fijamente, haciendo que no pudiese mover ni un musculo ni articular palabra.

\- ¿Te quedaste muda Hyuga? – Pregunto pícaramente el moreno mientras se encorvaba apenas para estar a su altura, podía ver como el sonrojo era cada vez más notorio en la peliazul y sin más le dio un beso en los labios.

\- U.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata apartándose de él – Alguien podría vernos..

\- Tks.. No hay nadie.. – Dijo el pelinegro parándose recto de nuevo – ¿A dónde ibas?

\- Iba para mi casa.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata y sumamente ruborizada – Yo.. Yo pase por su casa pero como no estaba me iba a la mía..

\- Ah.. Si Kakashi me llamo y tuve que ir a ver que quería.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar para su casa, pero cuando vio que la peliazul no se movía de su lugar se giró para hablarle – Vamos..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata mientras seguía al pelinegro – ¿Te llamo por una misión?

\- Algo así.. Salgo mañana por la mañana.. – Dijo el pelinegro sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Oh.. – Se lamentó Hinata – ¿Por muchos días?

\- Depende de que tan idiota sea el Dobe.. – Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Ira con Naruto-kun? – Pregunto sorprendida.

\- Tks.. ¿Porque lo sigues llamando de esa forma? – Pregunto molesto el pelinegro, Hinata se sorprendió y quería responderle pero él no le dejo – Da igual.. Si iremos los dos a Suna por unos problemas que están teniendo ahí.. Supongo que la misión en si no demorara mucho pero seguro que el idiota querrá quedarse unos días con el Sabaku No..

Hinata rio ante el ultimo comentario del pelinegro, era cierto que si Naruto iba para ahí, se quedaría unos días con el Kasekage ya que eran muy buenos amigos. Sasuke vio como ella reía pero decidió dejar ahí el tema. Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegar a la casa del moreno. Cuando llegaron Sasuke entro primero a la casa y espero que ella pasara para recién cerrar la puerta, recién ahí vio que la joven tenía un paquete como si hubiese comprado algo.

\- ¿Que traes ahí? – Pregunto el moreno mientras dejaba sus abrigos en los percheros de la entrada y le ayudaba a Hinata con sus abrigos.

\- Pues.. Estaba en la tienda con Ino-san y compre unos dangos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la caja – Pero sé que a ti no te gusta los dulce.. Yo pensé.. Que quizás.. Quizás podíamos tomar algo mientras yo..

\- Preparare café.. – Dijo Sasuke entendiendo lo que la peliazul quería decir.

Hinata sonrió ante los dichos y fue hasta la sala de la casa donde prendió la calefacción y tomo asiento en los grandes sillones, dejo la caja con los dangos y saco uno para ir comiendo. Al rato llego Sasuke con dos tazas de café y una manta. Vio que Hinata estaba ya sentada así que tomo lugar detrás de ella y le paso las dos tazas de café para que él pudiera poner la manta sobre los dos y así disfrutar de una tarde tranquilos bien acomodados los dos a la vez que disfrutaban de la calefacción.

Ambos estaban en completo silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad sin pensar en nada mas, Sasuke disfrutaba de su café mientras que Hinata comía los dangos que había comprado. En ese ambiente estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la peliazul le hablo.

\- Ten mucho cuidado cuando estés en tu misión ¿si? – Pidió Hinata mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del joven.

\- Como si algo pudiera pasarme.. – Dijo con soberbia el pelinegro – ¿Y tú que harás mientras?

\- Por ahora Hokage-sama no nos llamó para ninguna misión.. Quizás aproveche para cuidar a la hija de Kurenai-sensei.. – Dijo la peliazul.

\- Bien.. Solo ten cuidado cuando no esté aquí.. – Dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba con algo más de fuerza.

Luego de la pequeña charla se quedaron tranquilos en sus lugares, solamente haciéndose compañía el uno con el otro. Cuando llego la hora de la cena Hinata preparo todo pero no tanto como para que ella se quedara a comer.

\- ¿Tanta comida y no te quedaras? – Pregunto el moreno cuando la vio recoger sus cosas para salir.

\- Es para que lleves mañana a tu misión.. También hice de más para que le convides a Naruto-kun.. – Respondió Hinata pero cuando vio el ceño fruncido en su novio sonrió tímidamente para tranquilizarlo – El tuyo es especial.. Tiene muchos tomates como a ti te gusta..

\- No me sobornaras con tomates Hyuga.. – Dijo el moreno mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba algo molesto.

\- Yo creo que sí.. – Respondió la peliazul mientras se acercaba a él y hacia puntita de pie para darle un beso en los labios – Ve con cuidado.. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas..

\- ¿Y si no dejo que te vayas? – Pregunto el Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura para que no se alejara de él.

\- Mañana tienes misión Sasuke-kun.. Deberías descansar.. – Dijo Hinata no poniendo mucho empeño en separarse del moreno.

\- Solo quédate.. – Ordeno y pidió el moreno.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos y no pudo negarse ante su pedido. Simplemente acepto y se quedó a comer con el moreno a la vez que compartieron la noche juntos. Nada paso entre ellos, solo decidieron compartir su tiempo con la tranquilidad que le daba el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó temprano ya que tenía que encontrarse con Naruto en la entrada de la aldea para así partir para Suna. Al levantase, vio a Hinata dormir plácidamente en su cama, se veía hermosa ahí recostada, le encantaba despertarse con ella a lado. Las noches que compartían juntos eran las únicas que podía dormir sin pesadillas de por medio, desde que estaba a su lado, se había vuelto la luz en toda esa oscuridad que tuvo.

Aun recordaba la primera vez que la vio. Fue luego de la guerra que ella junto con otros médicos ninjas, se dispusieron a curar a todos los heridos. Él sabía que lo estaban dejando para el último a propósito, ni siquiera Sakura podía atenderlo ya que estaba ocupada coordinando a todos para que atendieran a los más heridos.

Llego a no importarle si moría o no así que simplemente cerro los ojos para que el destino hiciese lo que quisiese. De pronto sintió como el chacra de alguien lo curaba de a poco, era cálido y se podía sentir como una especie de chacra bondadoso. Abrió los ojos para ver quién era y fue ahí donde la vio. Su cabello largo y azulado y sus ojos tan blancos como la luna que lo miraban entre preocupada y nerviosa.

\- To.. Todo saldrá bien Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Deberías ayudar a los demás.. Quieren que muera aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras volvía a mirar al cielo para no verla.

\- Los.. Los ayudare cuando termine.. Con usted.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa mientras terminaba su trabajo – Creo.. Creo que eso sería todo.. ¿Puede levantarse?

\- Claro.. No necesito tu ayuda.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras intentaba pararse pero no podía.

\- Despacio Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras lo sujetaba para ayudarlo – Lo llevare al campamento donde podrá descansar..

Al verla tan cerca de él y con cuanto ímpetu lo ayudaba, se sorprendió. Nadie había mostrado ese tipo de interés tan desinteresado para con él. Cuando llegaron al campamento, vio como lo ayudo a recostarse y luego de revisarlo de nuevo para ver que estuviera bien, le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego salió para lo que él creía era, ver si había más heridos que ayudar.

Luego de eso, la vio un par de veces en la aldea cuando volvió y no podía evitar pensar en ella. Aun le sorprendía que lo tratara tan bien cuando había sido un traidor tanto tiempo, era como si no lo juzgara por lo que hizo.

Llego a pensar que la conocía con solo verla, su forma de moverse, su forma de hablar, de sonreír, todo eso parecía ya identificarlo, es por eso que un día que le vio sonreír a Naruto, supo que era falso ese sentimiento. Como pudo descubrió que ella estaba enamorada de él desde siempre pero no era correspondido. Llego a sentir algo que nunca pensó que experimentaría, se sentía inferior que Naruto en algo y todo por culpa de ella. Toda la atención de la peliazul iba para el rubio y él no podía hacer nada. Hasta que el noviazgo de sus compañeros de equipo se hizo público. Ahí pudo ver como los felicitaba con una sonrisa que por más que era sincera, también mostraba mucho dolor. Entre los festejos por la nueva pareja, nadie había notado que ella había salido del lugar. Él, al haberlo visto todo, salió tras ella para ver que hacía o hacia donde iba. Fue ahí que la encontró sobre un lago escondido en el bosque, estaba sobre el agua y mirando al cielo oscuro mientras lagrimas caían por sus perlados ojos. Se quedó un momento admirándola hasta que con su pie golpeo el agua, haciéndola salpicar y con chacra en las manos, comenzó a pegarle a cada una de las gotas antes de que cayeran al lago de nuevo. Parecía que estuviese entrenando para sacar todo el dolor que tenía dentro o eso fue lo que pensó. Saliendo de donde estaba, decidió hablarle, cosa que no había hecho en todos esos meses que se había dedicado a observarla.

\- ¿Entrenando tan tarde Hyuga? – Pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata se sorprendió de que alguien más estuviese en ese momento y lugar así que volteo para ver quién es que le había hablado pero de la sorpresa, perdió la concentración del chacra que tenía en sus pies y estaba a punto de hundirse en el agua del lago. Por suerte no llego a mojarse más que sus zapatos ya que Sasuke, de un salto, la saco del agua para que no se mojara. Ahora, Hinata se encontraba al otro lado del lago, sujetando a Sasuke y con los pies mojados.

\- Yo.. Solo estaba.. – Trato de hablar Hinata pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

\- Entrenando.. No tienes que decirme porque lo hacías.. – Dijo el pelinegro mientras la soltaba – Te vendría bien entrenar con alguien..

\- No quiero molestar a nadie.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se sacaba sus zapatos para que se secaran, podía sentir el pasto entre sus dedos y la sensación no le desagradaba a pesar de que era de noche y estaba a un lado de un lago con Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar? – Pregunto Sasuke sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿No debería estar en el festejo Uchiha-san? – Pregunto apenada Hinata.

\- Las fiestas no son lo mío.. Son una pérdida de tiempo.. – Dijo Sasuke – Prefiero entrenar.. Vamos Hyuga.. Ataca con todo lo que tengas – Dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

\- No creo.. Que sea buena idea.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa.

Sasuke la vio, se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero también pudo ver claramente como tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por estar llorando. Algo en su pecho le dolió el verla de ese modo, así que sonriendo con orgullo, pensó que lo mejor sería distraerla para que no estuviese que pensar en el idiota de su amigo.

\- Si tú no atacas lo hare yo.. – Dijo Sasuke y corrió hasta ella para pegarle pero Hinata lo esquivo perfectamente – Bien.. Pero solo fue un aviso..

Y sin decir más, ambos se pusieron a pelear al costado del lago, parecía un combate de entrenamiento cualquiera, aunque ninguno de los dos pegaba con tanta fuerza como para herir al otro, ni siquiera habían activado sus doujutsus en el combate, solo era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para cansar la mente y el cuerpo. Luego de un buen rato Hinata cayo de rodillas cansada por todo el ejercicio, en cambio Sasuke solo estaba apenas cansado.

\- Tienes que trabajar en tu resistencia.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras la miraba de arriba.

\- Lo sé.. Nii-san dice lo mismo.. – Dijo Hinata normalizando su respiración.

\- Anda.. Ya es tarde.. Será mejor volver.. – Ordeno Sasuke mientras se volteaba para caminar pero la voz de la peliazul lo detuvo.

\- Yo.. Yo no tengo fuerzas.. – Dijo con pena Hinata mientras hacia el intento de ponerse de pie pero caía de rodillas al suelo.

Sasuke la vio ahí haciendo el intento de ponerse de pie pero solo parecía un ciervo recién nacido por cómo le temblaban las piernas. Chasqueando la lengua en modo de frustración, se acercó a ella y dándole la espalda espero que ella entendiera el mensaje sin tener que decirle nada. Hinata lo vio pero, aunque entendía lo que pretendía hacer, se sentía sumamente avergonzada por aceptar ese tipo de ayuda. El pelinegro se empezaba a exasperar por la demora de la peliazul así que con enojo le hablo.

\- No tengo toda la noche Hyuga.. – Dijo con molestia el pelinegro.

Sin decir una palabra y con los nervios a flor de piel Hinata acepto su ayuda y se dejó cargar en la espalda del pelinegro. Se agarró de sus hombros para no caerse, mientras que él sujetaba sus piernas para que no cayera. Caminaron tranquilamente por el lugar, bajo la intensa noche y la luz de una brillante luna. Sin darse cuenta Hinata cayo dormida pero balbuceo algo que a Sasuke lo dejo desconcertado y a la vez que hacía que su pecho latiera con fuerza sin poder controlarlo.

\- Gracias por todo Uchiha-san.. – Dijo dormida Hinata con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Sasuke la quería dejar en su casa, tranquila pero no sabía dónde tendría la llave y no le parecía correcto revisarle los bolcillos, tentador era pero no podía hacerlo. Sin otra opción, la llevo a su casa y la dejo dormir en su cama mientras que él se quedó en el sillón. Tenía habitación de huésped pero si dormía en el mismo piso que ella no estaba seguro de lo que haría. Negar que también le atraía su cuerpo, sería la mentira más grande del mundo así que prefirió quedarse alejado.

A la mañana siguiente, el delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina lo hizo despertar de inmediato. Dentro de la cocina estaba Hinata terminando lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Yo lamento todo esto.. – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia – Me tome la molestia de usar sus cosas pero deje todo limpio..

\- ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – Pregunto el moreno viendo la mesa servida.

\- Es a modo de agradecimiento.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se acomodaba para salir de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Sasuke.

\- No.. No quiero seguir molestando Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Primero desayuna.. – Ordeno Sasuke, vio que la peliazul abría la boca para decir algo pero él se lo impidió – Desayuna ahora..

Hinata se sorprendió ante la orden pero aun así acepto, no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, pero en un silencio para nada incomodo, era como si no necesitaran hablar para estar tranquilos. Cuando el desayuno termino y acomodaron los platos, cubiertos y vasos usados, el pelinegro volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Entrenas sola? – Pregunto.

\- A veces me ayuda Nii-san.. – Respondió Hinata – ¿Porque?

\- ¿Quieres entrenar? – Pregunto el moreno sin siquiera mirarla pero podía sentir la mirada de ella con sorpresa.

\- No quisiera.. – Quiso decir Hinata pero él la corto.

\- Deja de decir que eres una molestia.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras la veía – Si te lo digo es por algo.. Solo di si quieres o no..

Hinata no podía creer lo que Sasuke le decía, por más que sonaba molesto y enojado, no lo había dicho de mala forma y hasta parecía que la quería ayudar. Ella sabía que él sabía el motivo por el cual estaba en el lago esa noche pero aun así se ofrecía a ayudarla. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y así fue que le dio su respuesta.

\- Me encantaría Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

A Sasuke esa sonrisa lo descoloco, se lo había dicho molesto pero ella estaba ahí diciéndole que sí y con una sonrisa. Rápidamente volteo para no seguir viéndola y se disponía a salir de la cocina.

\- Nos veremos en la tarde en el mismo lugar que anoche.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras salía de la cocina.

Hinata lo acompaño pero para así salir de la casa del pelinegro.

\- Claro.. Lo veo ahí Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras abría la puerta para irse – Hasta luego..

Sasuke hizo un ruido como despedida y fue así que Hinata salió de su casa. Los siguientes días se veían más seguidos con la excusa de los entrenamientos. Todo iba bien entre ellos y los sentimientos empezaban a ser más obvio pero ninguno se animaba a decir nada al otro.

Fue hasta una misión en la cual casualmente coincidieron los dos, donde no pudieron negar más lo que sentían. La misión había sido simple o por lo menos eso pensaban. Hinata tenía que rastrear a un shinobi y Sasuke era el encargado de acabar con él. Claro que nunca le habían dicho o quizás no se sabía, que no era un shinobi sino dos, pero dos gemelos que hacía imposible diferenciarlos.

Cuando lo encontraron y Sasuke se dispuso a acabar con él, el gemelo apareció y trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Hinata lo evito, golpeando sus puntos de chacra. Pero el shinobi igual fue rápido y logro herirla gravemente en el abdomen. Sasuke cuando vio aquello, la ira le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sin importarle nada más, acabo con los dos sujetos. Ni siquiera sabía si estaban vivos o no pero lo único que le importaba era parar el sangrado de Hinata, se encontraban lejos de cualquier aldea grande para llevarla con un médico. Si quería que sobreviviera tenía que detener primero el sangrado sino estaba seguro de que no lo lograría.

Como pudo lo detuvo y rápidamente la cargo hasta una aldea pequeña que se encontraba cerca. Podía verla más blanca de lo que ya era y el miedo le recorrió todo el cuerpo por primera vez. Estaba desesperado y no sabía qué hacer. Llegaron hasta un hospedaje y pidió por favor que llamaran a un médico cuanto antes. La dueña de la posada se sorprendió pero cuando vio que eran ninja de la hoja decidió ayudarlos rápidamente, muchos le debían a los ninjas de esa aldea así que los ayudaría. Un médico curo a Hinata y le dijo que solo debía reposar por toda la sangre que perdió. En toda la noche no había dormido por estar atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera pero parecía no querer despertar. Pensó en llamar a Sakura para que la curara pero no se quería mover de su lado. Camino hasta estar alado de su cama y la vio dormir tranquilamente. Llevo una de sus manos hasta su rostro y la acaricio suavemente.

\- Despierta.. Por favor.. – Pidió Sasuke con un susurro.

Hinata comenzó a despertarse y trato de entender donde se encontraba, no recordaba nada, solo que había estado en una pelea y luego todo oscuro. Trato de acostumbrar su mirada a la oscuridad de la habitación y fue ahí donde lo vio. Sasuke estaba a un costado mirándola sorprendido pero sin apartar su mano de su rostro.

\- Uchiha-san.. Lamento todas las molestias que le cause.. – Dijo Hinata a duras penas.

\- Ya te dije que no eres una molestia.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su mano y miraba para otro lado.

\- Gracias.. Por cuidarme.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de sentarse en la cama pero no podía.

\- No te muevas.. – Le ordeno Sasuke mientras la sujetaba para que se acostara pero estaba algo molesto por que cayera en ese estado – ¿Porque lo hiciste..? – Pregunto.

\- Ese sujeto iba a atacarlo por la espalda.. – Dijo Hinata – No podía dejar que lo hirieran..

Hinata vio como el pelinegro apretaba los puños a un costado del cuerpo, sin siquiera mirarla así que tomo su mano para que le prestara atención y se relajara un poco.

\- No debí confiarme.. Fue mi culpa.. – Dijo Hinata apenada por su descuido.

\- Debieron herirme a mí.. – Respondió Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla pero se dejó tomar de la mano – A nadie le importaría si yo fuera herido..

\- A mí sí.. – Dijo Hinata sin más y cuando Sasuke la miro sorprendida se comenzó a ruborizar – Yo.. Yo me sentiría muy.. Mal sí.. Si algo le sucediera Uchiha-san..

\- ¿Porque..? – Pregunto Sasuke, Hinata moría de la vergüenza y no quería tener que decirlo, la última vez que lo dijo no había resultado tan bien, pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo a hablar – ¿Porque tuve miedo de perderte..? – Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Hinata se sorprendió ante sus palabras y el abrazo, así que solo lo abrazo también y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

\- Lo siento mucho.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba de nuevo pero sin alejarse demasiado de ella, volvió a acariciarle el rostro y sin esperar respuesta o algún movimiento de la peliazul la beso posesivamente – No dejare que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar.. Ni un shinobi ni un idiota como Naruto..

\- Uchiha-san.. – Hinata no sabía que decir por sus palabras, tampoco quería interpretar algo que podía no ser ni hacerse ilusiones.

Sasuke vio la duda en la mirada de Hinata y sonriéndole con soberbia le hablo para que quedaran claras las cosas.

\- Eres mía de ahora en más Hyuga.. – Dijo sonriéndole para luego volverla a besar y esta vez Hinata respondió ante el beso.

Esa noche había sido la primera de todas las que pasaron juntos. Ya nada los separaba y lo que había comenzado con una simple mirada, se volvió algo que no podían negarlo más. Se habían vuelto novios pero habían decidido dejarlo en secreto por un tiempo. La cosa era bastante difícil teniendo a las más grandes chusmas en la aldea pero aun así preferían mantener su relación a resguardo, no es que se negaran pero había muchas cosas que tener en cuenta o más bien personas que tener en cuenta. Ninguno sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar todos los demás del grupo o la misma aldea así que para evitarse problemas, decidieron mantenerlo en silencio.

Y así había llegado a tenerla a su lado en la cama, luego de compartir su tiempo con ella y que ella lo compartiera con él. Decidió dejarla dormir tranquila y sin hacer ruido salió vestido del cuarto y de la casa, claro que luego de guardar la comida que había preparado, pensó en dejar la de Naruto pero sabía que ella se molestaría así que la tomo y ya vería luego que haría con ella.

Llego sin muchas ganas hasta la entrada y vio que Naruto aún no llegaba. Le molestaba la impuntualidad de su compañero, incluso cuando era una misión que le agradaba. Luego de unos minutos lo vio llegar y dándole la espalda se dispuso a salir de la aldea.

\- Ey Teme! Espérame! – Grito Naruto.

\- Llegas tarde.. – Y sin decir más comenzó a saltar entre los árboles para llegar más rápido a Suna.

Naruto no dijo nada más y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero que parecía apurado pero no entendía si era por llegar a Suna o volver de allí lo más pronto posible. Aun así fueron en completo silencio para alegría del pelinegro que no tenía muchos ánimos de aguantar las idioteces que solía hablar Naruto, cada vez que salían de misión. Luego de recorrer una buena distancia, Naruto propuso que descansaran un poco. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo y sentándose en un lugar alejado del camino, saco las cajas de comida que tenía, vio la que Hinata le preparo a Naruto y sin más se lo entrego sin decirle una palabra. Naruto miro extrañado a su amigo por el gesto que estaba teniendo para con él.

\- Gracias Teme! – Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio para empezar a comer, pero al hacerlo lo extraño el sabor a la vez que le encanto – Wow.. Esta riquísimo!

\- Solo come en silencio.. – Dijo Sasuke con molestia.

\- Ya.. Es solo que me recuerda a la comida de alguien.. Creo que ya probé una comida así antes.. – Dijo Naruto devorando su comida – ¿De donde la sacaste?

\- La compre.. – Mintió Sasuke.

\- Oh.. – Dijo Naruto mientras miraba su bento casi vacío – Y me compraste uno para mí también.. –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Yo sabía que me considerabas tu mejor amigo!

\- ¿Pero.. Que? – Lo miro extrañado Sasuke – ¿Que demonios te sucede Dobe?

\- Está decidido.. – Dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba la palma de su mano con la otra mano cerrada en un puño – También te ayudare..

\- ¿A si? – Lo miro con una ceja levantada – No necesito tu ayuda para nada..

\- Claro que la necesitas.. Te buscare una novia para que así dejes de ser tan amargado.. – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – Aunque estas menos gruñón últimamente.. De todas formas te ayudare..

\- No te metas en donde no te llaman Naruto.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto mientras acomodaba todo para seguir con el camino.

\- Es mi deber como tu mejor amigo.. – Dijo Naruto parándose a su lado para seguir el camino – Sakura-chan me conto que Ino le pidió ayuda para buscarle un novio a Hinata-chan porque son mejores amigas.. Es por eso que yo te ayudare a ti jijiji.. – dijo con una sonrisa pero no vio que Sasuke se había quedado quieto.

\- ¿Que dijiste? – Lo miro molesto Sasuke mientras volvía a moverse para alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que cosa..? ¿Que te conseguiré una novia? – Pregunto Naruto mientras seguía corriendo por los arboles – Pues sí.. Antes eras muy popular y creo que todavía lo eres así que será fácil..

Sasuke no dijo nada más en todo el camino, su misión ni siquiera empezaba y ya estaba demasiado molesto con todos. Tenía que terminar lo antes posible para volver a la aldea y evitar que cualquier inepto se acercara a su novia. Ni ella ni él necesitaban la ayuda de nadie ya que se tenían el uno al otro aunque los demás no lo supiesen. Lamentablemente la misión se alargó más de lo debido gracias a que Naruto no dejaba de meterse en problemas, a la vez que aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con su amigo Kasekage. Había estado una semana entera en Suna y ya por fin volvía a la aldea, tenía la duda de lo que estaba pasando ahí y no podía esperar más por saber que sucedía.

Llegaron a la aldea de tarde, con un Naruto demasiado feliz como siempre y Sasuke molesto con todos. Pasaron la entrada de la aldea y ahora tocaba ir a dejar el informe pero Sasuke no tenía ganas de ir ahí cuando tenía otras cosas que hacer, más importantes en su opinión.

\- Dobe.. Tengo cosas que hacer así que ve tu a dejar el informe.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba para otro lado.

Naruto quiso decir algo pero como se habían demorado por su culpa decidió no molestarlo por hoy y lo dejaría hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. Por su parte, Sasuke fue caminando hasta donde quería estar, pero mientras caminaba no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que no le gusto para nada.

\- Así que no te fue tan bien ¿cierto? Jajaja.. – Rio un shinobi a su amigo.

\- No sé de qué te ríes si a ti te paso lo mismo.. – Dijo molesto el otro sujeto y ambos se miraron frustrados.

\- Igual podíamos intentarlo sin hablar con la Yamanaka.. Quizás podemos buscar a Hinata y hablar con ella directamente.. – Dijo el primero que hablo.

\- Seguro que no se me resiste jajaja.. – Rio el primero y ambos se perdieron por las calles de la aldea.

Sasuke se quedó en el lugar donde estaba y cerró los puños con fuerza para no salir y romperles la cara a esos dos, por lo que escucho era exactamente lo que Naruto le había dicho y tenía que hablar con Hinata de una vez por todas.

Fue hasta su casa y sin importarle si alguien lo veía o no toco la puerta de su casa. Al principio parecía que no había nadie pero los minutos ya estaban abriendo la puerta. Hinata lo vio en la entrada y antes de que pudiera saludarlo, el pelinegro entro a su casa sin decir una sola palabra pero se le notaba que estaba molesto.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Dijo la peliazul sorprendida por la actitud del moreno – ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso la misión no salió del todo bien?

Sasuke no dijo nada ante sus preguntas pero seguía sin saber cómo preguntar lo que quería saber. Cuando sintió que Hinata se acercaba a él y le tomaba del brazo, abrió la boca para hablar por fin antes de que ella dijera algo más.

\- Durante esta semana.. ¿Que hiciste? – Pregunto Sasuke mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miro extrañada Hinata pero al ver la seriedad con la que la miraba decidió responder a su pregunta – Pues.. Estuve con Kurenai-sensei y su hija.. Ayude en el hospital a Sakura-san y a Tsunade-sama.. Entrene con Hanabi-chan y Nii-san.. Y salí con Ino-san.. ¿Sasuke-kun me quieres decir que sucede?

Sasuke vio que Hinata le decía la verdad así que un poco se relajó, se dejó caer en el sillón de la peliazul y por fin respiro con tranquilidad luego de la semana que tuvo.

\- ¿Es cierto que la Yamanaka te quiere buscar un novio? – Pregunto Sasuke.

\- Ino-san menciono algo hace unos días pero no creo que haya hablado en serio.. – Dijo Hinata sentándose a su lado – ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de eso?

\- Naruto.. – Dijo Sasuke – Parece que Sakura también está metida en todo eso..

\- Eso no lo sabía.. – Dijo Hinata – ¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

\- Tks.. ¿Preocupado yo?.. – Dijo con soberbia Sasuke para ocultar su preocupación – Como si alguno de esos imbéciles pudiera ser mejor que yo..

-Sasuke-kun.. – lo llamo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que sabía que Sasuke solo estaba celoso, el moreno giro el rostro para verla y saber que quería – Bienvenido a casa..

Luego de saludarlo como debía, y luego de aclarar todo, Hinata beso a su novio en los labios y lo abrazo por todos los días que no pudieron verse. Sasuke respondió el abrazo a la vez que le alegraba que ella lo saludara de esa forma cuando volvía de una misión.

En otra parte de la aldea, Sakura se encontraba trabajando en el hospital junto con Tsunade pero tenían la compañía de una rubia que no sabía bien qué hacer con lo que había prometido.

\- Dios! – Se quejó por décima vez la rubia – No puede ser tan difícil encontrar a alguien que valga la pena para Hina-chan!

\- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca Ino? – Dijo Sakura molesta por lo ruidosa que estaba siendo la rubia.

\- No me cayes frente de marquesina! Tú también estas igual de molesta que yo.. – Dijo Ino.

\- ¡¿A quién le dijiste frente de marquesina Ino-cerda?! – Respondió Sakura tronándose los dedos.

\- ¿Las dos quieren parar? – Pidió algo molesta Tsunade que estaba ahí escuchando a medias todo – ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede?

Ambas amigas se cruzaron de brazos y no se miraron para hablarle a la rubia mayor.

\- Vera Tsunade-sama.. Estamos tratando de conseguirle un novio a Hinata.. – Dijo Sakura sin mirar a ninguna de las dos.

\- Y aunque muchos hombres se presentaron todos son unos idiotas y no podemos presentarle cualquier chico a Hina-chan.. – Termino de explicar Ino.

\- Así que muchos se presentaron por la pequeña Hyuga.. – Dijo la rubia de dos coletas a lo que las otras la miraron sorprendidas por sus palabras pero asintieron – Eso me da una brillante idea.. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica.

Los días siguieron pasando y el amor se podía respirar en las calles, a pesar del frio, todos parecían estar bastante cálidos con sus respectivas parejas. Hinata había tenido un par de días para compartir con Sasuke antes de que la llamaran para una misión sencilla con su equipo. Solo debían encontrar un objeto robado. El ladrón había sido atrapado pero se negaba a decir la ubicación del objeto, es por eso que para evitar problemas o más inconvenientes decidieron llamar a un grupo especialista en rastreo. Al principio, Kiba se había sentido ofendido por tener que buscar un simple objeto cuando ellos estaban a otro nivel pero Hinata lo tranquilizo diciendo que una misión era una misión sin importar lo que fuera. Obviamente el Inuzuka no estaba para nada contento pero como era su amiga decidió no decir nada más.

Cuando la misión termino, exitosamente ya que era fácil encontrar un simple anillo, volvieron a la aldea y ahora quedaban solo cuatro días para que fuera san Valentín. Todas las mujeres estaban más coquetas que antes y los hombres más nerviosos de lo normal.

Los tres caminaron por las calles de la aldea y Hinata pudo notar varias miradas hacia ella y empezó a esconderse entre sus compañeros para que no la miraran tan directamente. Kiba noto eso al igual que su compañero y su gran perro, gruño un poco pero no le dio importancia hasta que empezó a sentir los murmullos.

\- ¡¿Quieren seguir haciendo lo suyo y dejarla en paz?! – Grito molesto Kiba a un grupo de hombres que se encontraba cerca. Akamaru acompaño a su dueño, con un gruñido feroz a la vez que se colocaba en posición de ataque.

\- Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa, ahora la miraban más personas pero lo que le sorprendió fue sentir los insectos de su compañero, los podía sentir que estaban bastante molesto – ¿Shino-kun?

\- Vamos.. Te dejaremos en tu casa.. – Dijo Shino mientras miraba con odio a los sujetos a los cuales Kiba ladro.

\- Si vamos.. – Dijo Kiba cubriendo un poco a Hinata para que dejaran de molestarla.

Akamaru iba delante de los tres y decir que iba gruñendo a cuanto hombre pasara cerca de ellos era decir poco, los tres estaban molesto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de la peliazul y no podían detenerlo debido a las culpables. Sabían que todo esto era culpa de Ino y Sakura pero no podían decir ni hacer nada y lo peor era que su compañera y amiga no parecía estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor por culpa de esas kunoichis.

\- Bueno Hina-chan nosotros nos vamos.. – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

\- Claro chicos.. Gracias por todo.. – Respondió Hinata con una cálida sonrisa a sus dos amigos y al cachorro.

\- Ten cuidado al salir.. – Dijo Shino a modo de despedía, a lo que Hinata solo asintió.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su casa y suspiro agotada, no entendía que estaba sucediendo en toda la aldea y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Sentía que algo se estaba tramando a sus espaldas pero no entendía que podía ser. Al principio pensó que podía ser una fiesta sorpresa pero no tenía sentido si su cumpleaños ya había pasado y no había hecho nada extraordinario que necesitara celebrar. Agotada como estaba entro a su cuarto para cambiarse y en la cama vio una nota, con sorpresa la leyó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _Cuando vuelvas de tu misión ven a mi casa.. Sasuke._

Era todo lo que decía la nota pero ella no necesitaba nada más. Rápidamente se bañó y se cambió para salir. Afuera estaba fresco pero no tanto como otras veces, aun así iba abrigada. Camino por las calles, rumbo a lo que sería la casa de su novio pero podía ver que varios hombres la miraban y eso hizo difícil que pudiera escabullirse para tomar el camino que siempre usaba. Incluso llego a pensar que tendría que ir por los techos pero con la nieve que había quedado de los otros días, le daba miedo resbalar y que la vergüenza sea peor.

Decidió hacer algo de tiempo en el mercado, comprando cosas que seguramente Sasuke ya tendría pero igual prefería eso a que todos descubrieran su relación. Aún no habían encontrado el momento para comentarlo y cada vez que tocaba el tema con su primo, él la miraba entre serio y molesto.

El tiempo pasaba y cuando vio que dejaban de prestarle atención, aprovecho para escabullirse por las calles de la aldea. Agotada como estaba, llego a la casa de su novio pero antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un Naruto algo molesto que solo miraba a Sasuke mientras le gritaba.

\- Eres desesperante Teme! – Grito Naruto – Yo que quiero ayudarte a conseguir una novia y tú me tratas así!

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a Hinata del otro lado de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella salto para desaparecer de la vista de él y su amigo. Naruto al ver la sorpresa en la cara del pelinegro, volteo el rostro para ver que miraba.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto confundido Naruto al no ver a nadie – ¿Que tanto miras?

\- Na.. Nada.. – Dijo nervioso Sasuke por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿Eh?.. – Naruto se sorprendió por el nerviosismo de su amigo – ¿Tu nervioso?.. ¿Vamos que viste?.. – Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada por los costados – ¿Sera que llego una chica linda y te quedaste perdido en ella?

\- Algo así.. – Pensó Sasuke pero no dijo nada solo miro con molestia a su amigo.

\- ¿Ahora porque me miras así? – Pregunto el rubio volviéndolo a ver, sin notar como un poco de nieve caía detrás suyo – Vamos Sasuke.. Alguna chica de la aldea te tiene que gustar.. Si no podemos preguntarle a Temari sobre alguna de Suna que quiera conocerte.. Creo que hoy viene para ver a Shikamaru.. Quizás Gaara venga con ella..

\- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto molesto el pelinegro, sabía dónde estaba Hinata y no quería que se enfriara más de la cuenta por las idioteces de Naruto.

\- No termine.. – Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos – Soy tu amigo y te ayudare como sea.. Te guste o no!

\- Dobe.. Vete.. Ahora mismo.. – Dijo ya muy enojado Sasuke, incluso se veía su Sharingan activado.

\- Está bien.. Está bien.. – Dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo – Aun tenemos tiempo para que no pases solo san Valentín..

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió en toda la espalda y entendió que si no salía de ahí acabaría malherido por su amigo y no estaba interesado en eso ahora.

\- Bien.. Me voy.. – Dijo Naruto mientras se iba de la entrada de la casa de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro cansado y salió para ver a Hinata arriba en su techo, tratando de no patinar ni resbalarse pero le era algo difícil porque traía bolsas en la mano. Cuando quiso decirle que no había nadie más que ellos dos, vio que la peliazul resbalaba del techo. Rápidamente la sujeto como si fuera una princesa y le sonrió de lado.

\- Bonito aterrizaje.. – Dijo Sasuke con burla pero Hinata no dijo nada y escondió su mirada tras su flequillo – ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto ante el silencio de su novia.

\- Naruto-kun.. Él dijo que te está buscando.. Una.. Novia.. – Dijo por lo bajo Hinata mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

\- ¿Celosa Hyuga? – Pregunto pícaramente Sasuke.

Hinata se puso nerviosa a la vez que estaba más roja que un tomate. Trato de soltarse de Sasuke para irse a su casa pero el pelinegro la agarro más fuerte y entro a su casa cerrando la puerta a su paso. Le resultaba adorable que Hinata estuviera celosa pero tampoco quería que se vaya de su lado, solo porque él se lo hizo ver. La sentó en el sillón de la sala y vio como aun escondía su mirada así que se colocó detrás de ella y la abrazo.

\- Bienvenida.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

La peliazul se estremeció cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello pero trato, con todas sus fuerzas, de seguir molesta.

\- ¿Eso.. Eso que dijo Naruto-kun es cierto? – Pregunto nerviosa de la respuesta.

Sasuke suspiro cansado por todo lo que tuvo que aguantar a Naruto y por sobretodo, que con ella estaban haciendo lo mismo pero parecía no notarlo.

\- Lo mismo podría decirte a ti.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke pero sin soltar el abrazo.

\- A mí nadie me está buscando novio.. – Dijo Hinata sin entender a lo que se refería Sasuke.

\- ¿A no?.. – La miro extrañado – Sakura e Ino están empeñadas en buscarte alguien..

\- Ellas no me dijeron nada como lo hizo Naruto-kun contigo.. – Respondió Hinata

\- Puede ser.. Pero van por toda la aldea entrevistando a cuanto idiota se acerca para ver si califica como tu novio.. – Le dijo Sasuke molesto ahora parándose para mirarla desde su altura – ¿O acaso no notaste que todos esos babosos te miran más..?

\- Yo.. Yo pensé que había hecho algo malo y por eso me miraban.. – Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

\- Bueno.. No hiciste nada pero quiero que sepas que no dejare que ningún idiota se te acerque.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la cocina con las bolsas de Hinata – Hinata.. – La llamo para que fuera con él.

Hinata lo siguió sin saber que decir o que hacer.

\- Yo pensé en decírselo a todos de una vez por todas.. – Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla – O solo se lo podemos decir a Ino y ella se encargara de decírselo a todos..

La peliazul lo abrazo por la espalda y escondió su rostro, ella también quería decirlo pero no sabía cómo explicar todo.

\- ¿De verdad lo quieres contar? – Pregunto Hinata y Sasuke se volteo para abrazarla ahora él también.

\- Diría que es más bien una cuestión de seguridad para la aldea.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke.

\- ¿Seguridad? – Pregunto confundida mientras lo veía a los ojos.

\- Veras Hyuga.. En estos días que no estuviste escuche.. Y vi a todos los idiotas que están detrás de ti.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba para besarla – Si no les rompí la cara es porque no te dije nada antes..

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Hinata dándole un tierno beso en los labios – Yo.. Yo tampoco.. Quiero que.. Alguna otra chica este contigo.. – Dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada – No quiero que.. Naruto-kun te busque una novia.. Cuando ya tienes una..

Sasuke veía como su novia estaba más roja de lo normal, a la vez que le gustaba lo que le decía. Esa chica que parecía tan frágil, no lo era para nada y sabía que era capaz de dar todo de ella.

\- No sabía que eras tan posesiva Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras la besaba.

\- No más que tu Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata para volver a besarlo.

Esa noche la pasaron juntos en la casa del pelinegro y no la dejo volver a su casa por dos días. La quería ahí con él a su lado, durmiendo en su cama, comiendo con él, disfrutando de una tarde en silencio y tranquilidad en el sillón, cerca de la calefacción, fue por eso que cuando estaba por irse de su casa le agarró del brazo para decirle lo que venía queriendo proponerle hace un tiempo, además de otras cosas.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke cuando la peliazul detuvo sus pasos antes de salir por la puerta – Cuando aclaremos todo esto.. Te vienes a vivir conmigo..

Hinata se sorprendió ante la propuesta del pelinegro, no le había preguntado y por más que sonaba a una orden, sabía que no era de ese modo pero era el único modo que Sasuke conocía para decir las cosas. Sasuke no dijo nada más y simplemente soltó su brazo para que ella se fuera, estaba por darse la vuelta pero fue ahora Hinata la que lo sujeto de la mano, sus manos eran suaves y delicadas.

\- Me encantaría Sasuke-kun.. – Luego de esas palabras, Hinata lo beso tiernamente en los labios y salió de la casa, dejando a un Sasuke sonriendo con orgullo en su casa.

Hinata volvió a su casa tranquilamente y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas parada ahí en la puerta, con una Sakura lista para tirar la puerta abajo.

\- ¿Chi.. Chicas? – Pregunto a sus amigas.

\- HINATA! – Gritaron todas sus amigas para luego correr a abrazarla.

La peliazul se dejó abrazar por sus amigas pero se sorprendió al verlas a todas ahí. Tenten parecía querer llorar, Ino y Temari estaban preocupadas y Sakura estaba enojada.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste estos días? – Pregunto preocupada Ino – Volviste de una misión y no te vimos!

\- Nos tenías preocupada! – Dijo enojada Sakura.

\- Estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda a Neji.. – Dijo Tenten llorando.

\- No fuiste a recibirme como siempre.. – Dijo dolida Temari.

\- Yo lo.. Lamento.. No era mi intención preocuparlas.. – Dijo Hinata – ¿Porque no pasan y tomamos algo de té? – Propuso.

Todas examinaron a la peliazul y cuando vieron que no tenía nada raro o alguna herida visible decidieron aceptar su propuesta. Hinata entro primero ya que no había estado en su casa por dos días y tenía que disimular la situación hasta que acordaran con Sasuke cuando dirían lo de su relación. Al entras vio varias cartas en el suelo y supuso que alguna seria de Temari diciéndole que llegaba para que fuera a verla como siempre. Luego de una misión en Suna, se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. Las invito a que todas se sentaran en el salón y ella preparo los tés para todas.

Cuando estaba todo listo, se acercó con cinco tazas y entregándole una a cada una, se sentó también a conversar con ellas. Las charlas iban de un tema a otro, desde misiones hasta maquillaje, desde entrenamientos hasta chicos y fue con ese tema que todas decidieron quedarse ya que la única que no estaba de pareja era Hinata.

\- Mmmm.. Y Hina-chan.. – Empezó a hablar Ino – Dinos.. ¿Cómo te gustan los chicos?

\- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

\- Si.. Como te gustan.. Que sean altos.. Flacos.. Pelinegros.. Rubios.. Pelirrojos.. – Siguió Sakura igual de intrigada.

\- Pues.. – Hinata se comenzó a poner nerviosa y jugo con sus dedos mientras tenía la taza en sus manos.

\- Vamos Hina.. Somos todas amigas.. Puedes confiar en nosotras.. – Dijo Tenten con picardía a lo que las demás asintieron.

\- Yo.. Yo diría que me gusta alguien tranquilo.. Que disfrute del silencio y que no trate de llenarlo con comentarios absurdos.. –Hinata empezó a pensar en Sasuke y una sonrisa fue visible en su rostro – Que sea más alto que yo.. Con cabello oscuro.. Al igual que sus ojos..

Todas se sorprendieron ante la descripción que daba Hinata, les sonaba a alguien pero no estaban segura de quien podía ser y una parte de ellas quería creer que no hablaba de la misma persona sino sería muy complicado todo.

\- Quizás encontremos a alguien así.. – Dijo Ino no muy segura de la descripción.

\- ¿Encontrar? – Pregunto Hinata.

\- Si Hina-chan.. Nosotras te buscaremos a alguien.. – Dijo Temari mientras Hinata tomaba su bebida para no mostrar su nerviosismo – Quizás tengamos a alguien así en Suna.. Naruto pregunto por alguna chica de Suna que estuviese interesada en el Uchiha.. Quizás podemos ver ahí también para ti..

Ante esas palabras, Hinata se ahogó con su bebida y todas la miraron sorprendida. No sabían si socorrerla o preguntarle que paso. Rápidamente Hinata se disculpó y corrió al baño para tapar su avergonzado rostro.

\- Extraño.. – Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Hinata se recuperó, nadie más dijo nada. No querían tocar el tema cuando era todo muy extraño para ellas, no sabían si Hinata estaba así por la idea de que le buscaron un novio o si era por otra razón, y la otra razón no era para nada posible. Estaban hablando de la buena y dulce Hinata con alguien como el ex vengador. De solo pensarlo se reían ante la idea, era descabellado lo miraran por donde lo miraran.

Sin más, Ino propuso que todas salieran a comer a Barba Q y todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Salieron las cinco, abrigadas por el frio que hacía y caminaron alegremente por las calles de Konoha sin prestar atención a las miradas que despertaban. Claro que nunca notaron a una rubia voluptuosa de dos coletas que miraba todo asombrada.

\- Tsunade-sama.. ¿Que mira? – Pregunto una pelinegra de cabello cortos que sujetaba un adorable chanchito.

La rubia sonrió ante lo que veía, sabía que su plan tendría frutos y estaba segura de que conseguiría el dinero para remodelar el hospital.

\- Vamos Shizune.. Tenemos trabajo.. – Dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para llevar a cabo los preparativos.

 **/ - \\\\\\\**

 **Hola a todos! A todos los que me lean porque los que no, no verán esto ii.. ii bueno perdón jeje seré mayor de edad pero mi mentalidad parece que se quedó diez años atrás.. En fin.. Este era un One-shot de san Valentín.. Llego un poquitín tarde.. Ojo que no mucho, solo un mes después.. Es que por tema de estudio ii trabajo no lo pude terminar ii cuando lo hice, me di cuenta se me había ido la mano con el largo de la historia.. Es por eso que lo dividí en tres capítulos.. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. No sé mucho sobre el mundo de Naruto porque ni termine el anime ni leí el manga.. Lo que se lo sé por los fanfic, la wiki ii porque algunas cosas si vi pero no profundice..**

 **Bueno espero que hayan pasado un lindo día de los enamorados.. Yo lo pase con mi amor que es la computadora ii leyendo fanfic de SasuHina.. Pero la pase bien XD como sea.. Espero que les guste esta cortita historia. Pienso subir más SasuHina así que, quizás, pronto sepan más de mí..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **Sin más los veo el martes trece con la segunda parte..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la local, se sorprendieron de ver a todos los muchachos ahí en el lugar, ya con ellos se llenaba el lugar. Naruto agito su brazo rápidamente para llamar la atención de su novia y fue así que todas las chicas se acercaron. Cada chica se sentó a lado de su novio pero Hinata no sabía dónde sentarse, una parte de ella quería ir alado de Sasuke pero eso sería muy obvio, así que opto por estar con sus compañeros pero no había lugar, el único lugar que ahora había era entre Sasuke y Naruto que estaba alado de Sakura. Hinata trago saliva con dificultar y tomo lugar ahí.

\- Ey Hinata-chan! – La llamo Kiba – Ven siéntate aquí.. – Dijo mientras corría a Lee que estaba a su lado, de mala manera, para que Hinata se sentara ahí.

\- Yo.. Yo.. – Hinata veía como trataba de correr a Lee y se sintió muy mal por él pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de su novio se sintió pero solo para que ella lo escuchara.

\- No te muevas de aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto con el Inuzuka, él sabía que todas estaban con sus novios y él también la quería a su lado aunque los demás no lo supiesen.

\- Lee-san.. Quédese ahí nomás.. Yo estoy bien en este lugar.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, a lo que Kiba se enojó y Lee se sonrojo.

\- Hinata-sama usted es la mejor! – Grito Lee y Hinata se puso roja por como la llamo.

\- Lee ya te dije que no tienes que llamarla así.. Solo yo puedo decirle de ese modo.. – Dijo molesto Neji, claro que no era el único ya que los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza.

El pelinegro no quería que nadie la llamara de esa forma, de última, el único con el derecho era él. Él la cuidaría y la protegería, ni siquiera necesitaban del otro Hyuga.

\- Lee-san.. No creo que usted tenga que llamarme así.. – Dijo apenada Hinata.

\- Pero Hinata-sama.. Es un honor para mí decirle así.. Incluso la protegeré de lo que sea si usted quiere.. – Dijo Lee emocionado, pero sin doble sentido en sus palabras.

\- Oye cejas con cara.. – Lo llamo Kiba molesto – Si alguien protegerá a Hinata esos seremos Akamaru y yo.. – Dijo para luego escuchar como su compañero de equipo tosía discretamente y entendió su indirecta muy directa – Ah sí.. Y Shino.. – Agrego.

\- Pero.. – Trato de decir Hinata pero parecían todos ignorarla.

\- Les recuerdo que yo soy el protector de Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji con enojo y orgullo – Y solo yo puedo llamarla de ese modo..

Las burlas y peleas empezaron a sentirse y ya nadie prestaba atención a Hinata que estaba roja de la vergüenza por lo que se había desatado en un minuto por un comentario suyo. Trato de calmar las cosas pero todo era en vano, hasta que sintió que Sasuke se paraba de la mesa y se iba, lo podía ver que estaba molesto, así que sin pensarlo salió del lugar tras de él, ya no le importaba si alguien lo notaba, solo quería asegurarse de que él estuviese bien. Las calles estaban bastante desiertas para la hora pero eso no le importaba, solo quería ver a Sasuke.

\- Sasuke-kun.. Espera.. – Pidió Hinata corriendo tras de él que por suerte se detuvo – Yo.. No sé qué paso..

\- Te diré lo que paso.. – Dijo Sasuke volteándose a verla – Le hablaste lindo al cejotas ese y todo se fue al diablo..

\- Pero no era mi intención.. Yo solo quería que Lee-san se quedara con su lugar.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa – Yo ni siquiera sabía que todo eso pasaría..

\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué hay de tu primo? Se supone que esta de novio y se comporta de ese modo.. – Dijo Sasuke aún más molesto – ¿Y el chico perro?.. Que se creen.. Eres mi novia y ellos se comportan como.. Como.. Hmp.. Mejor me voy..

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Lo detuvo Hinata – Nii-san solo es algo sobreprotector.. Al igual que Kiba-kun.. Además ellos no saben lo nuestro..

\- Lo sé pero yo soy tu novio.. Eres mía.. Nadie más puede decirte Hinata-sama.. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, estaba molesto pero no con ella – Solo yo voy a protegerte.. Ni tus compañeros ni tu primo.. Solo yo..

Luego de decir eso, Sasuke la beso en los labios, pero no era un beso tierno y tampoco pasional, era un beso posesivo, para dejarle en claro a la peliazul que solo él podía estar con ella. Hinata se dejó besar de esa forma y respondió al beso sin importarle si alguien los veía. Tan metidos estaban en su mundo que no sintieron que dos pares de ojos los miraban sorprendido, más una que el otro que simplemente no entendía nada.

\- ¿Nee-chan? – Pregunto una castaña de cabello largo y ojos blancos como los suyos.

\- Hanabi-chan! – Dijo sorprendida a la vez que Sasuke y ella se separaban.

\- ¿Que.. Que estaban.. Haciendo? – Pregunto nerviosa Hanabi.

\- Diría que se estaban besando en medio de la calle.. – Respondió el muchacho que iba con la castaña, mientras llevaba sus brazos por detrás de la nuca.

\- Eso ya lo sé idiota! – Grito Hanabi a su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces para que preguntas algo tan tonto? – Pregunto el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros, pero no vio el enojo en su compañera.

\- Konohamaru! – Grito la pequeña mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

El pobre muchacho quedo inconsciente en el suelo y Hanabi volvió a ver a su hermana que seguía quieta como estatua sin saber que decir y a su lado un pelinegro que no tenía expresión en el rostro.

\- Nee-chan.. – La llamo Hanabi un poco más tranquila luego de sacarse el nerviosismo con el golpe a su compañero, mientras que examinaba al Uchiha – Tiene el rostro igual de serio que Neji..

\- JA.. No me compares con el Hyuga, mocosa.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme mocosa, idiota?! – Grito Hanabi.

\- Ya Hanabi-chan.. No.. No quiso decir eso.. – Trato de calmar las cosas Hinata.

\- Bien.. Entonces dile a tu noviecito que tenga cuidado con lo que dice.. Sino.. – Dijo Hanabi pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

\- ¿Sino que? – Pregunto en un tono frio que le helo la sangre a la pequeña.

\- Sino.. Sino le diré a Neji que te de tu merecido.. – Dijo Hanabi nerviosa a lo que Hinata se rio por lo bajo – Nee-chan.. No te burles..

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpó Hinata – Ahora Hanabi-chan.. Con respecto a lo que viste.. O vieron.. – Dijo mientras veía al chico inconsciente en el suelo – ¿Podrían mantenerlo en secreto por ahora?

\- Claro – Respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña.

Sasuke la miro extrañado de que aceptara tan rápido y sin pedir algo a cambio, la duda era grande y tenía que saber por qué de su actitud.

\- Aceptaste muy rápido.. ¿Tramas algo? – Pregunto Sasuke.

\- Para nada.. – Dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa algo perversa – Solo espero estar cerca para cuando Neji se entere de esto.. Bueno.. – Dijo mientras sujetaba a su amigo para salir de ahí – Nos vemos Nee-chan.. Cuñadito.. Ah y díganle a Neji que si no ve a padre por la mansión es porque tuvo que salir a una misión diplomática.. Que no podrán entrenar juntos..

\- Esta bien.. Etto.. Hanabi-chan.. Si Nii-san sale de misión o si te sientes sola ven a mi casa.. – Le dijo la mayor preocupada de que su hermanita se sintiera sola en la mansión.

\- Jajaja.. Tranquila ya soy grande y puedo cuidarme sola.. Nos vemos! – Grito mientras se alejaba con su compañero inconsciente.

\- No se parecen en nada.. –Dijo Sasuke.

\- No eres el primero en decirlo.. – Sonrió Hinata ante el comentario – ¿Volvemos?

\- Hmp.. – Respondió el moreno mientras caminaba detrás de ella para entrar al local. La pelea parecía haber terminado y ahora todos se les quedaron viendo ya que no sabían que hacían juntos. Variedad de sentimientos había en todas esas miradas, algunos con enojo, otros con intriga, otros con aburrimiento y la mayoría con sorpresa. El primero en hablar y en acercarse, fue Neji que fulmino con la mirada al pelinegro que simplemente lo ignoro y fue a su lugar.

\- Hinata-sama.. ¿Qué hacia afuera y con él? – Pregunto molesto Neji.

\- Yo.. Solo salí porque necesitaba un poco de aire por todo lo que.. Lo que había pasado Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos – Además me encontré con Hanabi-chan.. Tenía un mensaje para ti..

\- ¿Que era? – Pregunto Neji sin perderse ningún detalle de su prima ya que tenía un presentimiento que no le gustaba para nada.

\- Ella dijo que Padre salió de misión así que no podrá entrenarte.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa por como la examinaba su primo – ¿Su.. Sucede algo Nii-san?

\- No es nada Hinata-sama.. – Respondió Neji tranquilizándose un poco – Gracias por el mensaje.

En la mesa, Sasuke se había sentado en su lugar y vio como el Hyuga miraba a su novia y no le gustaba nada, por más primos que fueran, esa relación era algo extraña. Naruto cuando lo vio que tomaba lugar a su lado le hablo para saber a dónde había ido.

\- Ey Teme.. ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Naruto – Te perdiste el golpe que le dio Neji a Kiba, el golpe de Kiba al cejotas y el grito de Sakura-chan para calmarlos a todos..

\- Naruto! – Le grito Sakura.

\- Lo siento jijiji.. – Rio el rubio – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Solo tomaba un poco de aire.. Nada más.. – Dijo Sasuke y vio como los primos habían dejado de hablar para tomar asiento en sus lugares, claro que el Hyuga lo miro con un odio claro en sus ojos pero no le importo, cuando este dejo de verlo y Hinata ya estaba a su lado, le hablo por lo bajo para saber si estaba todo bien – ¿Paso algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y le contesto.

\- Solo quería saber dónde estaba.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Está bien.. – Dijo Sasuke para agarrar su bebida y ver que nadie los mirara – Mañana.. Quiero que hablemos para aclarar lo nuestro.. Ya me canse de todo esto..

\- Claro.. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? – Pregunto Hinata nerviosa por lo que pasaría, su hermana tenía razón y la peor reacción era la de su primo, lo bueno es que su Padre no estaría en la aldea así que tendría tiempo de encontrar el modo de decirle las cosas.

\- Nos veremos en el lago del bosque.. Ahí nadie nos molestara.. – Dijo Sasuke y cuando vio que los demás volvían a mirarlo, dejo de hablar para concentrarse en su comida.

Hinata hizo lo mismo y se dispuso a comer y charlar con todos los demás, solo de vez en cuando, cuando nadie lo notaba, Sasuke y ella se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Ambos se sentían un poco niños por hacer eso de ese modo pero tenían que pensar bien que harían y que dirían para que la sorpresa no fuera tanta, aunque algo les decía que la sorpresa sería igual. Cuando la comida termino, todos se dieron cuenta que habían pasado casi todo el día en ese lugar, así que cuando salieron el sol casi se escondía por completo.

Cada cual se dirigió a sus casas y en el caso de los hermanos del desierto, se fueron a donde se hospedaban. Hinata y Sasuke se despidieron cuando nadie los veía y así sin decir ni una palabra se alejaron cada uno a sus casas.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata preparo dos almuerzos para pasar el día con su novio en el lago donde esperaba que nadie los molestara. Cuando tuvo todo listo, salió de su casa, abrigada por el frio que hacía y se dirigió hasta el lugar acordado. Al llegar vio que Sasuke ya estaba en ese lugar y para su alegría parecía estar de muy buen humor, cosa extraña en él o por lo menos eso pensó.

\- ¿Me esperaste mucho Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Hinata.

\- Para nada.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un beso como saludo.

Sin decir una palabra más, ambos se sentaron sobre una roca pero antes, Sasuke había puesto una manta para que no tuvieran frio. Disfrutaban de la brisa invernal de la época, a la vez que podían gozar de la paz y tranquilidad de poder estar solos por unos instantes.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas, mientras que Hinata estaba en medio, recostada en su pecho. Cuando pasaron unos minutos más en lo que estaban sin decir nada, Hinata decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Lo llamo Hinata y cuando escucho un "Hmp" siguió hablando porque sabía que la escuchaba – ¿Se.. Se puede saber porque es qué.. Estas de tan buen humor?

\- ¿Acaso quieres decir que no suelo estarlo? – Pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja.

\- Yo.. Yo no quise decir eso.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba de costado para verlo – Es solo que pareces de mejor humor que ayer..

\- Es fácil estar mejor que ayer.. Ahora no están todos esos idiotas peleando por ti sin que yo pueda decir nada.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba el cielo en vez de a la peliazul.

\- A mí no me interesa lo que digan o hagan los demás.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se volvía a apoyar en su pecho – Solo me importas tú..

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de la peliazul, nada le gustaba más que ella dijera esas cosas. Siguieron tranquilos disfrutando de la calma que les proporcionaba estar alejados de todos en la aldea y de tenerse el uno al otro. Hinata cerraba los ojos para seguir recostada en el pecho de su novio.

\- ¿Sabes..? – Hablo Sasuke mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su novia – Eres lo único bueno que logre y conseguí luego de la guerra..

\- Pero.. Pero si lograste ayudar a todos para que se terminara.. Conseguiste que te perdonaran y pudieras volver a la aldea.. – Dijo Hinata no entendiendo a donde quería llegar su novio.

\- Ayude.. Sí.. Pero supongo que se los debía.. Tampoco creo que me perdonaran.. – Dijo Sasuke mirando el cielo – Creo que más bien quieren mantenerme controlado aquí mismo.. Aun así en ese momento tú me ayudaste..

\- Era mi deber.. – Recordó Hinata ese día – No podía dejarte ahí.. Solo..

\- Sé que fue tu deber.. – Dijo Sasuke – Pero yo ya me había resignado a morir ahí mismo.. Sabía que si era mi destino, lo aceptaría por todos mis crímenes.. – Vio como la peliazul volteaba a verlo y acaricio su rostro para seguir hablando – Aunque parece que mi destino era que te cruzaras en mi camino..

\- Yo en ese momento.. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata pero él la interrumpió.

\- Lo sé.. No me lo recuerdes.. – Dijo con una mueca de enfado Sasuke – Fuiste la primera en hacerme sentir inferior al Dobe en algo..

\- No era mi intención.. – Se disculpó apenada Hinata.

\- Da igual.. – Dijo Sasuke abrazándola – Eso no importa porque ahora estás conmigo.. Eres mía..

\- Y tú eres mío Sasuke-kun.. – Respondió con una sonrisa el abrazo.

\- Solo queda que todos se enteren de esto y que por fin dejen de buscarte un maldito novio.. – Recordó Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo.. Como lo haremos..? – Pregunto con duda Hinata.

\- Mañana es la estúpida fecha de los enamorados.. – Recordó Sasuke, nunca le había llamado la atención esas fechas pero quizás era porque no tenía con quien pasarlas y ahora sí pero todo era un secreto – Si quieres solo podemos pasear por la aldea como cualquier otra pareja y el resto harán el trabajo por nosotros.. – Propuso.

\- Me.. Me preocupa como lo pueden tomar los demás.. – Dijo Hinata ante la idea – Si se enteran por otros en vez de nosotros.. Creo.. Creo que se podrían molestar..

\- ¿Quién te preocupa? – Pregunto aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

\- Yo.. Yo pienso que Hanabi-chan puede tener razón sobre.. Sobre Nii-san.. – Recordó la peliazul.

\- Además de tu equipo.. Además de tus amigas.. Incluso lo que debe pensar el Dobe.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que a su novia le preocupaba lo que pensaran todos.

\- Es que creo que se merecen que se lo digamos en persona y no que se enteren por otros siendo nuestros amigos.. – Dijo con algo de pena Hinata.

\- ¿Entonces que propones..? – Pregunto sabiendo que nada cambiaría el miedo que tenía su novia.

\- Y.. Y si vamos todos a comer a algún lado y.. – Dijo jugando con los dedos a la vez que se sonrojaba – ¿Y nosotros llegamos juntos..? – Propuso nerviosa – Digo.. Así nos aseguraríamos de que no se enterarían por nadie más que nosotros.

\- No es mala idea.. – Dijo Sasuke mirando lo adorable que se veía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Además.. Nii-san no hará nada estando en público.. – Dijo con pena Hinata.

\- Sabes que no le temo a tu primo.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke.

\- Pero él.. – Dijo Hinata pero fue callada con un beso.

\- No me importa lo que piense tu primo o tu equipo.. – Dijo Sasuke cuando se separó de sus labios – No me engañas sé que ellos son los que más te preocupan.. – Vio como la peliazul escondía su rostro avergonzado tras su flequillo así que solo se limitó a abrazarla – No importa lo que digan o hagan.. No me separaran de ti..

\- Lo prometes..? – Pregunto mientras se acurrucaba más a su pecho.

\- JA.. Quiero ver que intenten separarme de ti.. – Dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro, y cuando sintió que la peliazul soltaba una pequeña risa, supo que todas sus preocupación se habían ido – No te preocupes.. Además recuerda que cuando esto salga a la luz, tú te vienes conmigo a mi casa..

\- Claro que si Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista para verlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, viendo el tiempo pasar, disfrutando de ese lago que ahora se encontraba congelado. Siguieron abrazados hasta que la hora del almuerzo llego y a duras penas, Sasuke dejo que su novia rompiera el abrazo para que buscara la comida de los dos. Disfrutaron en silencio su comida y luego una deliciosa taza de té caliente ya que, a pesar de todo, no dejaba de ser un duro invierno. Mientras disfrutaban del té, Sasuke le volvió a hablar para aclararle lo que harían al día siguiente.

\- Seguramente todos saldrán por esto del día de los enamorados.. – Dijo Sasuke – Aun así podemos decirles que nos vemos al medio día en Barba Q como siempre..

\- Yo le puedo decir a las chicas para que vayamos todas.. – Dijo la peliazul entendiendo a su novio – Si ellas van..

\- Los otros también irán.. – Completo Sasuke.

\- Exacto.. – Sonrió la peliazul a su novio pero luego su rostro se volteo hacia los arboles del bosque – Sasuke-kun.. Alguien viene.. – Le aviso a su novio.

Sasuke presto atención hacia donde miraba su novia y noto la presencia algo conocida que se acercaba a ellos. Rápidamente la reconoció y supuso que no era por el que estaba en ese lugar.

\- Es Shizune.. La asistente de Tsunade.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke – Debe venir a buscarte..

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras volteaba a verlo pero él se adelantó.

\- Mañana luego de decirles a todos ya no habrá más de estos problemas.. – Dijo mientras se levantaba – Te veré en la noche..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Hinata y luego de recibir un rápido beso de despedida, el pelinegro desapareció del lugar, dejándola sola a la espera de la asistente de la ex Hokage.

A lo lejos, una pelinegra de cabellos cortos, caminaba con un chanchito en sus brazos y lo miraba entre confundida y escéptica ya que no entendía que podía hacer esa chica en medio del bosque con el clima frio que hacía. Camino unos pasos más insegura de encontrarla pero ahí la vio, sentada sobre una manta, en una roca gigante, guardando lo que parecía ser un par de bentos.

\- ¿Un par? – Se preguntó a sí misma la pelinegra – ¿Acaso estaba en compañía?

Camino unos pasos más y la saludo alegremente, cuando la vio que se volteaba a verla, seguro había sentido su presencia y por eso no estaba sorprendida.

\- Hola Hinata! – Saludo con la mano la pelinegra.

\- Buenas Shizune-san.. – Saludo con una reverencia Hinata.

\- Ey.. Ey.. No es para tanto formalismos.. – Dijo con pena la pelinegra, aun no se acostumbraba a que ella o algún Hyuga la tratara de esa forma.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpó Hinata – ¿Necesitaba algo de mí? – Pregunto curiosa mientras terminaba de guardar todo.

\- Ah sí.. – Recordó la pelinegra – Veras.. Tsunade-sama necesita de tu ayuda.. Es una.. Misión..

\- ¿Misión? – Pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

\- Si.. Sabe que no es más la Hokage para pedir algo así pero en cierta forma tiene la autorización de Kakashi para hacerlo además de que es algo importante.. – Dijo Shizune nerviosa por lo que sucedería.

\- No hay problema.. – Respondió Hinata tomando todas sus cosas – ¿Cuando me necesita y donde..?

\- Ella en una hora estará en su oficina del hospital.. Ahí dará los detalles de la misión.. – Dijo Shizune – Te espera ahí al igual que tus compañeras..

\- Debe ser algo realmente importante para que llame a todas.. – Dijo preocupada Hinata.

\- Algo.. – Dijo con nerviosismo Shizune – En fin.. Por favor no tardes..

\- Claro que no.. Ahí estaré.. – Respondió rápidamente Hinata.

La pelinegra salió de ese lago, no sin antes voltear a ver a la peliazul que guardaba todo, y miro para todos lados esperando encontrarse con alguien pero parecía que estaban ellas solas en ese lugar. Encogiéndose de hombros, salió de aquel lugar para seguir buscando a las que faltaba para la misión y para lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

\- Tsunade-sama está loca si piensa que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.. – Dijo Shizune, a lo que el chanchito también suspiro al igual que ella – Bien Tonton.. Sigamos.. Aún falta la mayor de los Sabaku No..

Hinata termino de doblar y acomodar todo, notando que tanto Shizune y Sasuke se habían ido y ahora tenía que guardar todas las cosas, volver a su casa para dejar todo y luego salir lo antes posible para el hospital. Aún tenía en la cabeza lo que pasaría mañana, y suponía que luego de que le dieran la misión les podía pedir a sus amigas que todas se encontraran en el lugar pactado, incluso podía decirles que les presentaría a todas, su novio así se aseguraría de que fueran.

Suspirando cansada por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente rumbo a su casa. Dejo todo listo y acomodado para la mañana siguiente y cuando la hora se acercó, se dirigió al hospital.

Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade y llamo a la puerta donde amablemente le dijeron que pasara.

Cuando entro se encontró con todas sus amigas, al igual que su hermana y un par de Jounin que estaban parada a un costado del lugar e incluso vio a la hija de Ichiraku.

\- Son todas Tsunade-sama.. – Dijo la pelinegra viendo a todas las kunoichis que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Tsunade mientras apoyaba sus codos en el inmenso escritorio y llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su boca – Antes de decirle sobre esta misión debo saber si están dispuestas a todo..

Todas se miraron entre si y más de una trago con dificultad ante la seriedad con la que hablaba la rubia.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la rubia voluptuosa.

\- Si! – Dijeron todas las kunoichis presentes, no muy seguras de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y menos con la sonrisa casi malvada de la ex Hokage.

\- En ese caso sus instrucciones son simples.. – Dijo Tsunade mientras las miraba fijamente – Mañana a las ocho de la mañana las quiero a todas en el parque de Konoha.. Quiero que vayan ahí pero no pueden ir con sus ropas de ninjas.. Deberán vestirse como si fueran a una cita..

\- ¿Una.. Cita? – Tartamudearon unas cuantas.

\- Tsunade-sama.. ¿Por qué debemos vestir de esa forma? – Pregunto una de las kunoichis.

\- Mañana lo sabrán.. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa casi malvada – Recuerden que aceptaron hacer lo que fuera.. Eso es todo..

\- Tsunade-sama.. – La llamo Shizune antes de que todas salieran – Recuerde que tienen que completar la hoja..

\- Oh.. Cierto.. – Asintió la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Antes de que se vayan, Shizune les dará una hora que deben completar..

Todas recibieron la hoja de la pelinegra y se limitaron a completar los únicos dos puntos que había en la hoja, que eran sus nombres y escribir sus gustos. Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todas y no quisieron cuestionar nada más así que solo se limitaron a llenar la hoja y luego salir de la oficina de la rubia que se encontraba extremadamente feliz por lo que había logrado.

Hinata miro a sus amigas y supuso que no podría proponerle lo del día de san Valentín ya que no sabía a qué hora terminarían con la misión que Tsunade tenía para todas. La mayoría salió del lugar pero el grupo de amigas se quedó un rato más sorprendidas por la misión.

\- ¿Que creen que tengamos que hacer? – Pregunto curiosa Ino – ¿No te dijo nada a ti Sakura?

\- No.. Nada.. – Dijo la pelirosa – A mí también me sorprendió con todo esto..

\- Incluso me pidió ayuda a mí que no soy de la aldea.. – Dijo Temari.

\- Pero ya eres como parte desde que estas comprometida con Shikamaru.. – Dijo con picardía Ino haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Todas sus amigas rieron ante la cara de la rubia pero luego su atención fue a una pensativa peliazul que parecía bastante afectada con la misión.

\- Hina ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Tenten a su amiga.

\- ¿Eh?.. – Respondió Hinata volviendo a la plática – Sí.. Claro.. Es solo que estaba pensando..

\- ¿En qué? – Volvió a interrogarla Tenten – Acaso pensabas en algún chico? – Dijo con picardía.

\- No.. No.. Solo pensaba.. Como esto afectaría a sus planes de san Valentín.. – Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

\- Mi Sai lo entenderá.. – Dijo Ino restándole importancia.

\- Supongo que Naruto no dirá nada tampoco.. – Dijo Sakura.

\- Shikamaru dudo que se queje.. – Recordó con fastidio la rubia a su vago prometido.

\- Y Neji no creo que diga nada.. – Concluyo Tenten – Somos kunoichis y saben que podemos tener misiones.. Además no creo que dure todo el día.. ¿O sí?

Todas miraron a la castaña y se preguntaron lo mismo. Quizás les falto a todas preguntar ese pequeño detalle como para saber si podrían o no pasar ese día con sus enamorados.

\- De todas formas.. Si terminamos temprano podríamos comer en algún lugar como siempre.. – Propuso Tenten sabiendo que eso era mejor que nada y tampoco esperaban romanticismo por parte de sus parejas, uno era un ser bastante extraño, otro un hiperactivo que su cita ideal era comer ramen, uno era un completo vago que le daba pereza hasta moverse y el ultimo era un serio y orgulloso que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos.

Todas parecieron leer la mente de la experta en armas y, algo desanimadas por la realidad de sus parejas, asintieron ante la idea que tuvo. Sin más todas se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa sabiendo que al otro día tendrían una misión que cumplir.

Hinata llego a su casa y saco la ropa que se pondría para la misión al día siguiente. Cuando tuvo elegido su atuendo, guardo todo en un bolso y salió rumbo a la casa de su novio ya que le había dicho que lo vería en la noche y esta, estaba pronta a aparecerse, mostrando un hermoso anaranjado en el cielo a pesar del frio que se sentía, solo podía esperar que al otro día estuviese lindo el clima para hacer más llevadera la misión, extraña misión que tenía.

Llego a la casa de su novio, algo nerviosa por los cambio de planes. Parecía que el destino no quería que contaran lo suyo ya que esta misión era para nada esperada. Suspiro cansada y llamo a la puerta que a los pocos segundos se abrió para ver a un pelinegro que la miraba sorprendió.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun.. – Lo saludo con una sonrisa algo extraña para el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto mientras la dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta a su paso, notando además el bolso que traía, no era normal que ella trajera ropa ya solía tener algo de ropa en su casa por todas las veces que ya se había quedado – ¿Y ese bolso? – Pregunto curioso por lo que pasaba.

\- Es que mañana tengo una misión temprano.. – Dijo Hinata mientras ambos se dirigían al sillón de la sala.

\- ¿Te iras? – Pregunto algo molesto, luego de todo lo que habían planeado.

Hinata ahora si le sonrió con ternura y se acurruco en su pecho sabiendo que él también estaba igual que ella porque sus planes habían cambiados, aun así tenía la esperanza de que no fuera tan así.

\- La misión es dentro de la aldea.. – Dijo Hinata para calmarlo – Tengo que ir al parque a las ocho.. Pero no sé cuánto durara..

\- ¿Y de que se trata la misión? – Pregunto ahora más calmado.

\- Tsunade-sama no nos quiso decir nada.. – Dijo Hinata recordando lo poco que le había dicho a todas – Solo nos dijo que ahí nos daría el resto de la información..

\- ¿Que haremos con lo que decidimos para decirles a todos? – Pregunto abrazando a su novia que estaba cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho.

\- Las chicas dicen que cuando la misión acabe iremos todos a comer.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Entonces aún podemos seguir con lo que planeamos.. – Dijo Sasuke.

\- Creo que sí.. Cuando la misión termine podemos ir con todos para así contarles lo nuestro.. – Dijo Hinata levantándose apenas para verlo a los ojos.

\- Me parece bien.. – Sonrió Sasuke acariciando su rostro – Supongo que esta noche te quedaras conmigo..

\- Por eso traje mi bolso.. – Sonrió Hinata para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Claro que el pelinegro no se conformó con un simple beso como ese aunque los disfrutaba, de todas maneras, sujeto a la peliazul y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente.

\- Sasu.. Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo agitada Hinata por la falta de aire que le dejo el repentino beso del pelinegro.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y le sonrió ladinamente para luego pararse del sillón y sujetar con fuerza a su novia para que también se parara. Volvió a besarla con fuerza, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Hinata llevo sus brazos a su cuello para no separarse ni un centímetro de él y comenzó a besarlo con la misma pasión que el la besaba. Rápidamente sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar en sus bocas y cuando el aire volvió a escasear, se separaron a penas y con voz ronca Sasuke le hablo al oído.

\- Vamos al cuarto.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a guiarla por un recorrido que ella ya conocía bien.

\- Sasuke-kun.. Mañana tengo una misión.. – Dijo Hinata sin oponer tanta resistencia a ser guiada a ese lugar.

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa – Prometo dejarte dormir.. Quizás un par de horas..

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad mientras veía la sonrisa burlona de su novio que no le daba buena espina pero tampoco le importaba tanto. Lo deseaba igual que como él la deseaba a ella. Sin decir nada más, volvieron a besarse a la vez que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos. Entraron al cuarto del Uchiha y no salieron de ahí por todo lo que quedo de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata fue la primera en levantarse y agarro sus cosas para ir a bañarse y prepararse para la misión que tendría en un par de horas. Sasuke que tenía el sueño ligero, o más bien no podía seguir durmiendo cuando ella ya se levantaba de la cama, la imito pero solo para preparar el desayuno ya que ella debía alistarse para salir de misión.

\- Yo me encargo del desayuno.. – Le dijo mientras se ponía un pantalón azul y salía del cuarto.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun.. – Respondió Hinata mientras entraba al baño para asearse.

Al cabo de un rato, Hinata salió del baño envuelta en una blanca toalla con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y entro al cuarto de su novio para cambiarse. Aun no le había comentado al pelinegro como debía ir vestida para la misión que ni siquiera sabía que sucedería en ese momento. Saco su ropa del bolso y la puso sobre la cama, esperando que no fuera algo tan llamativo o extravagante, que hiciese que la ex Hokage se enojara con ella.

\- Sera mejor cambiarme.. – Se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando ya estaba lista, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya podía sentir el olor delicioso del desayuno.

\- Huele riquísimo Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la escucho y se volteo a verla pero se sorprendió de cómo estaba vestida. Agradecía no tener nada en la mano en ese momento porque si no ya lo hubiese tirado por la sorpresa que se llevó. Frente suyo, se encontraba su hermosa peliazul, con una camiseta mangas tres cuartos de hombros caídos en color violeta, que resaltaba demasiado su abultado pecho, llevaba una falda larga que se ajustaba en su cintura y caía elegantemente por sus hermosas caderas y bien formadas piernas. Por suerte el largo de la misma la cubría un poco ya que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, pero aun así le resulto bastante atractiva. Dejo de mirar su cuerpo para ver ahora su rostro sonrojado por como la estaba mirando y noto que a pesar de no tener maquillaje, había un poco de brillo en sus carnosos y rosados labios, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado y lacio como siempre y estaba seguro de que así como estaba, era la mujer más linda de toda Konoha, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás.

Aun así, verla de esa forma le hizo algo de ruido cuando se suponía que se iría de misión pero así vestida parecía que se iría a otro lado.

Hinata al verse tan observada por su novio, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por lo que él pudiese pensar de cómo estaba arreglada.

\- Etto.. Es por la misión.. – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué clase de misión es para que vayas así vestida? – Pregunto algo molesto por como saldría de su casa.

\- Ya.. Ya te comente que.. Que Tsunade-sama no nos dio más información.. Solo nos dijo que nos vistiéramos como.. Como si fuésemos a una.. Cita.. – Dijo la última palabra por lo bajo con nerviosismo.

Sasuke la escucho atentamente y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se vería si ellos pudiesen salir como cualquier persona normal, pero también le molesto que tuviese que salir así y menos para una misión. Él sabía que era una kunoichi y no podía pedirle nada, además de que era consciente de las muchas misiones en la cual las ninjas tenían que seducir a alguien. El solo hecho de pensar que su misión se trataría de algo como eso le hervía la sangre.

\- Ese dato no me lo dijiste anoche.. – Dijo con enojo el pelinegro.

\- Pensé que te molestarías.. – Respondió Hinata.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy ahora? – La miro seriamente Sasuke y vio como ella se escondía tras su flequillo, sin más suspiro y volvió a hablarle – Vamos.. Desayunemos..

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo sin más Hinata mientras se sentaba a comer con él.

Ambos desayunaron en completo silencio sin saber que decir en ese momento. Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa y Sasuke molesto, a la vez que bastante atrapado por la belleza de su novia.

\- Por cierto.. – Dijo Sasuke para romper ese silencio que ahora no le gustaba para nada – Te ves hermosa..

Hinata se ruborizo ante sus palabras y una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo feliz por el alago de su novio.

Luego de eso, el ambiente ahora era más relajado entre los dos y pudieron terminar el desayuno con calma. Hinata ayudo a lavar todo como agradecimiento por el trabajo del pelinegro y cuando termino, vio que era momento de irse al parque donde seguro se encontrarían todas las demás.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya.. – Dijo Hinata viendo la hora – A las ocho nos espera Tsunade-sama..

\- Bien.. – Dijo aun un poco molesto Sasuke – Llevaras una campera.. Hace frio afuera a pesar de que será un día agradable..

Sasuke no había preguntado, más bien le había ordenado que llevara esa prenda ya que no quería que vaya por la aldea mostrando tanto, a la vez que se podía enfermar.

\- Quizás una bufanda también sea necesario.. Y un gorro.. O mejor no vas y listo.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke pero escucho la dulce risa de Hinata y volteo a verla con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué?

\- Sasuke-kun.. Tengo que ir.. – Dijo Hinata acariciando el rostro de su pelinegro – Llevare la campera pero nada más.. El clima esta agradable y no hace falta más..

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke viendo como ella se colocaba una campera marrón oscuro, que tenía en los puños y en la capucha, peluche en color blanco.

\- Te aviso cuando la misión termine.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba las botas y abría la puerta para salir.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la puerta para que ella saliera – Ten mucho cuidado..

\- Lo tendré.. Nos vemos Sasuke-kun.. – Sin más le dio un beso de despedida a su novio y se perdió por los dominios Uchiha para ir hasta donde vería a las demás.

Sasuke se quedó mirando un momento por donde se había ido la peliazul y cuando la perdió de vista entro a su casa. Aun no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero algo le decía que nada bueno sucedería ese día a pesar de ser un día donde el amor debía reinar.

Ese día no tenía una misión al igual que todos, ya que Kakashi les había dado el día libre a todos, algo muy amable de su parte pero por lo visto la rubia médico, no estaba para nada enterada de aquello y aun así había mando a llamar a su novia, al igual que a las demás kunoichis.

Se dirigió al patio de su casa, y sin saber que más hacer, se puso a entrenar. Además de que aquello le serviría para no pensar en qué clase de misión estaría metida su novia para que tuviese que salir de esa forma. Aun le molestaba el hecho de pensar que tendría que seducir a alguien aunque trato de descartar la idea sabiendo que la misión era dentro de la aldea.

Entreno un rato más hasta que sintió que llamaban a la puerta, y se preguntó que quien podía ser para molestar tan temprano. Se dirigió a su puerta, donde volvía a sonar insistente. Abrió y se sorprendió de encontrar a su amigo ahí parado y despierto.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto molesto Sasuke.

\- Si.. Si.. Buen día a ti también.. – Dijo Naruto entrando a la casa de su amigo.

\- Ey.. ¿Quién te dejo pasar? – Volvió a preguntar molesto.

\- ¿Porque eres tan gruñón por la mañana? – Respondió con una pregunta Naruto pero luego lo pensó mejor y se corrigió – Va.. ¿Porque eres tan gruñón en general..?

\- Si viniste a molestar.. Te puedes ir marchando ya.. – Dijo Sasuke siguiendo a su amigo que se había sentado en su sillón.

\- No vine a eso Teme.. – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus brazos a la nuca – Prepárate que saldremos..

\- No.. – Respondió tajante mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua.

\- Ey.. No seas así.. – Dijo Naruto siguiendo a su amigo – Vamos.. La vieja Tsunade organizo algo en el parque y suena divertido.. – Dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

\- ¿En el parque? – Pregunto pensando si tendría algo que ver con la misión de su novia.

\- Sí.. Además Sakura-chan no está por irse a una misión.. – Recordó el rubio – Esta mañana salió bastante linda.. Al principio pensé que era por ser san Valentín pero luego me dijo que tenía una misión y salió sin más..

\- ¿No te dijo donde era? – Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido de que no relacionara las cosas.

\- Mmmm.. Creo que lo dijo pero estaba algo dormido.. – Dijo sin más Naruto – En fin.. Vamos a ver que hará la vieja Tsunade.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Puede que sea divertido.. Incluso puede que te encuentres a una chica linda y pases con alguien este día..

Sasuke ignoro el ultimo comentario de su atolondrado amigo pero le pareció buena idea ir al parque para así asegurarse de que Hinata estuviese bien, pero sobretodo, asegurarse de que esa misión no fuera algún tipo de seducción o algo así.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina para ir a cambiarse.

\- Genial! – Festejo Naruto creyendo que lo había convencido no solo de salir sino de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo.

Naruto miro la cocina de su amigo esperando encontrar algo que comer, como ramen pero le sorprendió ver tantas cosas lavadas. Parecía como si hubiese estado con alguien pero era muy tempano para eso a menos que fuera alguien que se quedó con él.

\- ¿Acaso.. El Teme estaba con alguien? – Pregunto en voz baja Naruto, no muy seguro de lo que pasaba entorno a su compañero y amigo.

\- ¿Vamos? – Pregunto Sasuke viéndolo en la cocina parado como tonto – ¿Que sucede?

\- Nada.. Nada.. – Dijo moviendo las manos frente a él – Vamos que se supone que a las nueve empieza todo..

\- ¿Sabes de que se trata? – Pregunto Sasuke mientras ambos salían de su casa.

\- Pues no.. Solo me llego un folleto donde decía que iba a ver un gran evento a las nueve en el parque.. – Recordó Naruto – El folleto estaba lleno de corazón y besos.. La verdad que no sé de qué se tratara.. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquel dato no le gusto a Sasuke y aunque no estaba seguro si estaría o no relacionado con la misión de su novia, quería ir a asegurarse antes de tener una conclusión que no le gustara.

Ambos amigos llegaron al parque donde estaba lleno de gente, todo el mundo parecía ahí reunido, incluso sus compañeros estaban ahí presentes al igual que los hermanos de la arena pero sin la rubia. Cuando Naruto los vio, se dirigió a ellos para saludarlos.

\- Hola! – Saludo animadamente Naruto – Se ve que la vieja Tsunade consiguió que muchos vinieran..

\- ¿Muchos? – Pregunto con sarcasmo Kiba – Toda la aldea está aquí.. ¿Acaso saben de qué se trata?

\- No.. – Respondieron todos.

\- Tengo la sensación de que sea lo que sea.. Esto será demasiado problemático.. – Dijo Shikamaru teniendo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Porque lo dices Shikamaru? – Pregunto Chouji a su amigo mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

\- ¿Notaron que faltan unas cuantas personas..? – Pregunto Shikamaru a lo que todos lo miraron como si tuviese tres ojos – Tks.. Ninguna de nuestras compañeras están entre toda esta gente..

\- Ahora que lo dices.. No veo a Hina por ningún lado.. – Dijo Kiba buscándola con la mirada – Ella no se perdería un evento de la aldea..

\- Creo que están en una misión.. – Dijo Naruto recordando que su novia había sido llamada por Tsunade.

\- ¿Y quién las llamo para la misión? – Pregunto Shikamaru para tratar de que entendieran a donde quería llegar con todo eso.

\- Pues.. La vieja Tsunade fue la que las.. Llamo.. – Dijo Naruto por fin entendiendo todo, al igual que todos.

Pero poco pudieron decir ya que en medio del parque, entre medio de toda esa gente, en un pequeño escenario, se encontraba Tsunade con un micrófono a punto de hablarle a todos los presentes.

\- Quiero agradecerle a todos por haber venido a esta recolecta de fondos para las reformas que tanto necesita nuestro único y adorado hospital de Konoha! – Empezó a hablar la rubia, bastante animada por lo que sucedería – Como muestra de solidaridad.. Un grupo de hermosas kunoichis aceptaron este pequeño reto para lograr reunir los fondos necesarios.. Es por eso que en este día de los enamoradas, cada una será subastada para pasar el día con quien done más.. Y no solo eso.. – Dijo guiñando un ojo – Harán lo que ustedes quiera.. Solo recuerden que son kunoichis bastantes fuertes así que cuidado con lo que pidan..

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Se escuchó el grito algo sorprendido y molesto de un grupo de ninjas.

 **/ - \\\\\\\**

 **Hellous! Cómo están? Me sorprendió mucho el apoyo que tuvo el primer cap T.T me hicieron llorar de la alegría que les atrapara por lo menos jejej.. Ojala que este segundo cap no sea una decepción ii lo sigan apoyando ii dejando sus lindos comentarios que animas mucho a cualquiera.. La verdad que aún me sorprende como en esta comunidad todos son tan respetuosos, eso ya casi está perdiéndose ii me alegra seguir encontrando gente tan amable..**

 **Bueno como dije antes este era mi especial de san Valentín.. Quedo largo ii este es el segundo cap de los tres que tiene.. Por fin se sabe que tramo Tsunade XD**

 **Etto.. Creo que solo me queda recordarles que esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. ii es probable que lo sea porque la idea de las subastas creo que es bastante usada pero nunca deja de ser aburrido el simple hecho de pensar que podrías mandar sobre alguien XD**

 **Ah sii.. Los saluditos a la Review**

 **Rinconsara1302! Ojala que puedas leer los caps y muchísimas gracias por el comentario!**

 **Christel! Espero que te diviertan las reacciones XD Gracias por el comentario!**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga! Qué bueno que te pareció interesante mi fics.. Ahora se sabe que planeo Tsunade jeje.. Gracias por los ánimos ii por el comentario!**

 **Guest! (sorry así me sale) También amo el SasuHina! No solo leerlo sino que escribirlo también es divertido XD quiero más SasuHina! Jeje ii bueno por fin se sabe que hizo Tsunade.. Espero divertirlos! Gracias por el comentario ii la buena vibra!**

 **Dagorfly! Aquí la continuación XD que bueno que te pareció interesante ii espero que te lo siga pareciendo..**

 **Hinatacris! Yo también le tendría miedo a cualquier cosa que planeara Tsunade la verdad XD**

 **NataliaC! Llego la continuación! XD espero que te guste..**

 **Lady! Somos dos! A mí también me encanta el SasuHina XD**

 **Layill! Que alegría que te encantara! De verdad gracias por tu comentario..**

 **Eso es todo.. Los veo el Sábado diecisiete con la tercera ii última parte..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Se escuchó el grito algo sorprendido y molesto de un grupo de ninjas por las palabras de la ex Hokage.

Mientras los demás hombres de la aldea se encontraban bastante animados ante la idea de poder pasearse todo el día con una hermosa kunoichi y que encima hiciesen lo que les pidieran. Pero claro que el grupo que había defendido tan arduamente a la aldea, no estaban para nada contentos.

\- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer algo así a la Vieja Tsunade?! – Grito molesto Naruto sabiendo que su novia estaba ahí, por algo la habían llamado.

\- Sabía que sería problemático.. – Se quejó Shikamaru.

\- Eso quiere decir que.. ¿Que Hinata puede estar ahí? – Pregunto temeroso Kiba para luego ver a su compañero de equipo – Shino no podemos dejar que algún imbécil se lleve a Hinata!

Sasuke que escucho aquello también apretó los puños molesto por toda la situación. La había visto salir tan hermosa y tierna que ya se podía imaginar a todos esos imbéciles tratando de tener un día con ella, sin contar que durante todo el mes, Ino se la había pasado entrevistando a todos sin que ninguno tuviese éxito pero eso ya no importaba si podían ganar la subasta, cosa que él no lo permitiría.

\- Bien.. Comencemos con la primera kunoichi! – Dijo animadamente la rubia como si fuera la animadora de algún concurso – Tenemos a Anko Mitarashi! Su comida favorita son los dangos y disfruta de las ceremonias de Té..

La mujer subió al escenario con su ropa ninja de siempre y una cara de enfado notoria para todos los presentes.

\- Podrías haberte esmerado en el atuendo ¿no? – Dijo la rubia tapando el micrófono.

\- Solo estoy aquí porque te debo una.. Nada más.. – Dijo enojada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Bueno muchachos y muchachas! – Animo la rubia – Empezaremos con mil Ryo!

\- ¡¿Solo mil?! – Pregunto indignada pero la mano alzada de uno de los Jounin del público la sorprendió – ¿Genma?

\- Dos mil.. – Dijo el Jounin con palillo en la boca.

\- Tres.. – Levanto la mano otro hombre.

\- Sabía que sería una gran idea.. – Pensó Tsunade mientras veía como las ofertas seguían subiendo más y más.

Luego de unos minutos y de una ardua lucha entre dos Jounin, Genma y Aoba, dio por finalizada la subasta de Anko para seguir con las demás, sabía que si la cosa seguía de ese modo, llegaría rápidamente a conseguir los fondos para el hospital.

\- Cien mil a las una!.. A las dos!.. – Dijo Tsunade mirando atentamente al público – Tres! Ganador Genma! Ven a llevarte a Anko por todo un día..

El Jounin subió al escenario con aire despreocupado, dejando el dinero en una caja que tenía la rubia y con un simple "vamos", bajo del escenario con la pelivioleta sin saber a ciencia cierta que harían por todo el día.

\- Que esto no decaiga! – Animo la rubia – Aún nos quedan nueve kunoichis hermosas para seguir donando! – Escucho como animaban todos y volvió a hablar, bajo la atenta mirada de un grupo de ninjas que no estaba para nada contentos con ese concurso – La siguiente es.. Ino Yamanaka! Su comida favorita es el pudín y le gusta salir de compras..

\- Hola! – Saludo animadamente a todos los presentes guiñando un ojo al público.

Todos rieron ante la efusividad de la rubia y no pudieron esperar por dar sus donaciones para así pasar con ella todo el día.

\- ¿Con cuanto empezamos? – Pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa.

\- Dos mil! – Grito un ninja entre medio de la gente.

\- Cuatro! – Grito alguien más.

Ino solo sonreía ante todos que iban subiendo más y más la suma de dinero mientras les tiraba besos pero no tenía intenciones de irse con ninguno de ellos así que busco con la mirada a su lindo novio para que empezara a hablar o si no lo mataría después de que ese día terminara. Un pelinegro con peinado de piña, noto la mirada de su amiga y decidió asegurarse de que su novio hablara antes de que fuera tarde, y debía hacerlo pronto porque las sumas ya habían pasado a los de Anko.

\- ¿No piensas ofertar? – Pregunto Shikamaru a su cuñado.

\- Si no lo hago me matara.. – Dijo Sai con una sonrisa sabiendo de lo que pasaría si no ofertaba – Doscientos mil.. – Dijo Sai levantando la mano, dejando a todos callados a la vez que la rubia lo miraba con amor.

\- ¿Alguien da más? – Pregunto la rubia mayor aunque sabía la respuesta – En ese caso.. Ven Sai a reclamar tu premio!

Todos le aplaudieron al chico jugado por pagar tremendoza cantidad y algunos empezaron a creer que las sumas solo irían subiendo si seguían apareciendo las kunoichis más hermosas de todo Konoha. Sai subió al escenario y fue recibido por un dulce beso de su novia, luego de haber dejado el dinero en la caja, se fue del lugar con su novia colgada de su brazo.

\- La siguiente es.. Sakura Haruno! – Grito animada Tsunade mientras la pelirosa subía y la rubia se iba con su novio – Su comida favorita es el anko y es una excelente medico ninja..

\- Supérame Frentona.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Ino mientras describían a su amiga.

\- Ya lo veras Ino-cerda! – Dijo apretando los dientes, Sakura.

Las ofertas también subieron pero la Haruno no se esmeraba por ser más llamativa que su amiga, sabía que si o si su novio pagaría por ella o si no lo mataría eso estaba seguro, pero vio que el monto subía y subía pero él no decía nada y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo y no pudo evitar gritarle.

\- ¡¿Que no piensas ofertar?! – Grito la pelirosa en dirección a su novio que simplemente temió por su vida.

\- Yo.. – Dijo sacando su tierno monedero de ranita – ¿Yo ofrezco doscientos mil..? – Dijo con duda sabiendo que ahí se iba su dinero.

\- ¿Es una pregunta o lo ofreces..? – Pregunto la rubia en el escenario, a lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza a modo de confirmar su oferta – En ese caso.. ¿Alguien ofrece más?

Ya nadie se animó a ofertar con el comportamiento peligroso de la pelirosa así que sin más, Tsunade dio como ganador a Naruto y lo invito a subir al escenario mientras sus compañeros reían por lo que había pasado. Sakura solo tomo del brazo a Naruto y bajo para encontrarse con todos los demás y con su amiga que tristemente habían quedado en un empate.

\- Sigamos! – Animo Tsunade – Que esto recién empieza.. La siguiente es.. Shizune! Ama el turismo local y es una gran asistente..

La pelinegra que se encontraba cuidado la caja con el dinero miro sorprendida a su superior y no supo ni que decir ni que hacer.

\- Tsunade-sama.. Yo.. Yo no sabía que estaba incluida.. – Le dijo al oído pero la rubia parecía no importarle.

\- Eres parte del equipo médico así que ayudaras como todas.. – Dijo tapando el micrófono pero luego volvió a hablar con él a todo el público – Bien con cuanto empezamos.. ¿Mil?.. ¿Dos mil?..

\- Cincuenta mil! – Grito uno del fondo haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera nerviosa.

Las cifras comenzaron a subir más y más y habían superado incluso el monto de las anterior kunoichi, por diez mil. La ex Hokage estaba a punto de finalizar la subasta cuando la voz de alguien conocido, sonó con una oferta mayor.

\- Doscientos cincuenta mil.. – Dijo una figura conocida por todos.

\- ¿Kakashi? – Lo miro sorprendida Tsunade y la pobre de Shizune temblaba de miedo.

El peli plateado solo se encogió de hombros sabiendo que nadie más ofertaría no solo por el monto sino por el simple hecho de ser Hokage.

\- ¿Para que la quieres? – Pregunto confundida Tsunade mientras el platinado dejaba el dinero.

\- Necesito una asistente en la oficina.. – Dijo con una sonrisa o eso creían todos ya que solo podían ver su ojo libre, curvarse en alegría – Hay demasiado papeleo y quiero leer un poco..

La rubia simplemente sonrió al saber que ella hacia lo mismo, con la diferencia de que prefería sake en vez de leer un libro. Sin más vio cómo su amiga y asistente se iba con el Hokage sabiendo que aprovecharía al máximo a su nueva asistente.

\- Bueno ahora le demos la bienvenida a una kunoichi que llega desde Suna para ayudar con esta hermosa causa! – Dijo Tsunade presentando a la mayor de los Sabaku No – Le gustan las castañas y la sopa de queso de soja..

\- ¿Temari también participara? – Pregunto Chouji a su amigo mientras oían lo que decía la Sannin.

\- Tks.. Problemático.. – Dijo mirando a todos los que se preparaban para la subaste e incluso parecía que sus hermanos estaban interesados.

\- Sera bueno tener bajos mis órdenes a Temari.. – Sonrió con maldad Kankuro.

Las ofertas se hicieron sentir al ver a la kunoichi de otra aldea, pero al fondo de toda esa gente, tres hombres se encontraban a la expectativa por saber quién sería el primero en dar un monto. Cuando la suma, empezó a superar los ciento cincuenta mil, la kunoichi que no había dicho ni una palabra, empezó a desesperarse y miro a su prometido esperando que dijera algo. Shikamaru sintió la mirada de su novia y prometida, sabiendo que si no hablaba pronto lo acabaría mando a volar lejos de la aldea.

\- Ciento setenta y cinco mil.. – Dijo con flojera Shikamaru.

\- Ciento ochenta mil! – Grito Kankuro, viendo como su hermana comenzaba a echar espuma por la boca.

\- Ciento noventa.. – Se escuchó al Kazekage hablar, haciendo que todos sus amigos lo miraran, el simplemente se encogió de hombros y se explicó – Siempre nos manda.. Incluso a pesar de ser el Kazekage..

Todos asintieron ante aquello y comenzaron a creer en lo temeraria que podía ser Temari para que incluso Gaara le hiciese caso de esa forma y para que se quisiese vengar en cierta forma.

\- Doscientos mil! – Grito Kankuro – Lo siento hermanito pero esta es una oportunidad única.. Es a todo o nada..

La rubia de cuatro coletas, estaba que se mordía las uñas de pensar que tendría que seguir las ordenes de sus hermanos y casi con suplica miro a su prometido, incluso pensó en decirle que le daría el dinero con tal de salvarse de los otros dos.

\- Doscientos veinticinco mil.. – Dijo cansado Shikamaru, sabiendo que nadie ofrecería más que él, conocía a los hermanos y sabía que no habían traído más que eso, a la vez que una simple trampa que podían hacer, no eran consciente de ella así que podía ganarles.

\- Ganador Shikamaru! – Grito la rubia orgullosa de cómo iban subiendo los fondos para el hospital.

Shikamaru subió al escenario y dejo el dinero en la caja y sin más tomo a una rubia que se encontraba agradecida y agotada por el estrés que paso hace apenas unos minutos.

\- Te demoraste.. – Le dijo recuperando la compostura.

\- No seas problemática.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – No podía dejarte a la merced de mis cuñados..

Temari le sonrió y se fue junto con todos los demás para ver las siguientes subastas. Ahí pudo ver a las otras dos del grupo que la miraban algo celosa por el monto que había conseguido.

\- Creo que voy ganando.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Temari mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Solo por veinticinco mil.. – Dijo Ino con un puchero.

\- Además faltan las demás.. – Dijo Sakura mientras miraba a otro lado.

\- Del grupo solo quedan dos.. Veremos quién gana.. – Dijo Temari creyéndose ya la vencedora.

Ambas amigas se miraron y pensaron que quizás no había sido buena idea la apuesta que habían hecho antes de la subasta, una vez que sabían de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

\- Nuestra siguiente kunoichi es.. Tenten! – Animó a los presentes Tsunade viendo cómo se llenaba la caja con todo ese dinero – Le gusta la comida china y la adivinación..

Al igual que como lo hizo Ino, ella también entro animadamente saludando a todos a pesar de para nada sentirse cómoda ni con la ropa que llevaba ni con toda la situación. Pero ella era una kunoichi y afrontaría todo lo que le pusiesen en frente. Aun así espero que su novio ofreciera más por ella porque si no se las vería negras.

Los montos subían y subían y en los ojos de Tsunade solo se podía ver dinero y nada más. Cuando un ninja ofreció el máximo de doscientos cinco mil, temió que su novio no dijera nada y todo rastro de alegría se le empezaba a ir por el piso.

\- Doscientos quince mil.. – Dijo Neji levantando la mano, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a la pobre castaña.

\- ¿Alguien da más? – Pregunto por obligación la rubia mientras que Tenten rogaba porque aquello terminara lo más pronto posible y que diera por ganador a su novio – Ganador Neji!

Tenten salto de alegría al saber que no pasaría con nadie más que no fuera con su novio, lo vio subir al escenario y dejar el dinero en la caja y sin decir nada más, tomo de su mano y bajaron de ahí para que siguiera la cosa.

\- La siguiente es.. Hanabi Hyuga! – Grito la ex Hokage sorprendiendo a todos de que alguien tan pequeña como ella o no tanto pero aun así era la más chica de todas, estuviese en una cosa como esa.

Varios adultos se vieron tentados a ofertar por ella pero sabían que no se vería para nada bien aquello así que los que ofertaban eran compañeros de la ojiblanco. La pobre no sabía cómo le había hecho para caer en eso y se encontraba nerviosa de irse con alguno de los ineptos de sus amigos y compañeros. Busco desesperadamente a su primo para que el fuera el que ofertara pero lo encontró demasiado distraído con su novia y con sus compañeros así que temió por su futuro tan incierto que se avecinaba. Quiso gritarle para que le prestara atención pero el grito de Tsunade la volvió a la realidad.

\- Noventa y cinco mil a las una.. A las dos.. – Dijo la rubia mientras que Hanabi no sabía quién era el que oferto aquello – Tres! Ganador Konohamaru!

Konohamaru subió al escenario con una sonrisa sabiendo que se divertiría muchísimo con su compañera que vivía golpeándolo cada vez que encontraba oportunidad. Hanabi simplemente corrió del escenario y salto sobre su primo con enojo en sus ojos.

\- Neji! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – Grito molesta Hanabi y Neji no entendía que sucedía.

\- Hanabi-sama.. ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto viéndose tirado en el suelo por su prima menor.

\- Sucede que dejaste que ese idiota ganara! – Grito molesta sorprendiendo a todos los hombres del lugar.

\- ¿Hanabi-sama también estaba en la subasta? – Pregunto Lee sorprendido.

\- Claro que sí! Y Neji dejo que ese inmaduro de Konohamaru ganara! – Grito molesta sin importarle como la llamo ese chico con cejas gruesas.

\- Yo.. Yo no.. No sabía.. – Dijo nervioso Neji ya que su prima pequeña no tenía nada que ver con la dulzura de la mayor.

\- Claro que no.. Ni siquiera prestaste atención! No me sorprende que ni siquiera notaras que Hinata.. – Estuvo a punto de revelar algo así que se cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- ¿Que Hinata que? – Pregunto serio y molesto Neji viendo que había algo no sabía de su prima.

\- Pues.. – Dijo sonriéndole nerviosa sintiendo una mirada oscura sobre ella – ¿Yo dije algo?

Neji estaba por hablarle pero el ganador de Hanabi se apareció detrás de ellos.

\- Ey.. No te escaparas.. Gane limpiamente Hyuga!.. – Dijo Konohamaru cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ni sueñes que te hare caso idiota.. – Dijo sonrojada apenas Hanabi mientras se levantaba del suelo al igual que su primo.

\- Soy idiota-sama para ti.. Digo.. – Se corrigió rápidamente – Soy Konohamaru-sama! Vamos..

Luego de decir eso sujeto la mano de la castaña que no quería ir con él pero de todas formas tenía que cumplir con la misión que le dieron. Los demás miraron a la joven parejita que les parecían completamente tiernos los dos ahí juntos.

\- Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba en la subasta.. – Dijo Neji nervioso de lo que pasaría si su tío se enteraba.

\- Ey.. Tranquilo.. No es para tanto.. – Trato de calmarlo Tenten – Mejor veamos quienes falta..

Todos volvieron la vista a la rubia que presentaba a la siguiente kunoichi o eso creían ya que era la hija de Ichiraku quien estaba parada alado de ella esperando que arrancaran las ofertas.

\- Bien ¿con cuanto empezamos? – Dijo sonriendo la rubia.

\- Yo! – Grito el padre de la joven – Setenta y cinco mil.. Y si alguien ofrece más les recuerdo que sin mi hija no abriré el negocio en todo el día.. – Sentencio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ey! – Grito molesta la Sannin – No condiciones a los demás!

\- Lo siento Tsunade-sama.. Pero no dejare a mi hija en manos de otros.. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo el viejo.

La rubia vio que nadie se animaba a decir nada de nada y tirar una oferta mayor así que dio por ganador al padre de la joven que simplemente dejo el dinero en la caja y se fue con su hija al negocio para atender a las posibles parejas que irían a verlo esa tarde seguramente.

\- Tks.. Viejo tramposo.. – Se quejó Tsunade pero luego volvió a su alegre actitud, aun le quedaban dos kunoichis y estaba segura de que conseguiría más dinero para el hospital – La penúltima kunoichi es.. Hana Inuzuka! Le gusta estudiar y su comida favorita es el tsukune..

A kunoichi entro con una actitud templada pero a la vez ruda viendo quien se atrevería a pagar por ella sabiendo cómo eran las mujeres en su clan. Espero ansiosa para saber qué sucedería y le sorprendió de ver a varios de sus compañeros subían sus apuestas por ella, claro que la sorpresa mayor fue cuando un grito que conocía perfectamente dio una cifra más alta que los demás.

\- Doscientos veinte mil! – Grito el menor de los Inuzuka con una sonrisa perruna.

Ahora si todo temple que tenia se fue de solo pensar en estar bajo las ordenes de su hermano pequeño, sabiendo que sería capaz de no hacer nada ese día y obligarla a ella a hacer todos sus quehaceres dentro del clan.

\- Doscientos veinticinco mil.. – Grito alguien más y respiro tranquila por un momento, podía ver como su hermano se frustraba, seguramente no debía traer más dinero con él.

\- Demonios.. Shino.. Necesito que me prestes un poco más.. Solo veinte mil más.. – Dijo Kiba a su compañero – Seguro nadie dará más cuando vean como es realmente..

\- Creo que estas olvidando algo importante.. – Trato de recordarle Shino pero fue fuertemente ignorado.

\- Solo préstamelos.. Prometo devolvértelos.. – Pidió el Inuzuka y su compañero suspiro cansado y le dio el dinero.

\- Doscientos cuarenta mil! – Grito Kiba con el dinero en la mano.

Nadie más ofreció por la joven y se vio obligada a aceptar que su hermano le había ganado esta vez pero sabía que se vengaría de el a como dé lugar. Kiba subió a dejar todo su dinero y sonrió a su hermana sabiendo que sería lo primero que le pediría y casi lo único ya que quería un merecido descanso de las cosas que hacía en el clan.

\- Veras Hana.. – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa malvada – Es simple lo que te voy a pedir.. Solo..

\- Ni se te ocurra Kiba.. – Dijo apretando los dientes Hana, sabiendo lo que diría.

\- No.. No.. No hermanita.. – Dijo Kiba sin borrar la sonrisa – Deberás hacer lo que yo diga.. Así que tú te encargaras de todo lo que me tocaba hacer a mi dentro del clan.. Ah y hazlo bien que no quiero que mamá se enoje..

\- Mañana sabrás lo que es estar en el infierno Kiba.. – Dijo apretando los puños Hana conociendo todas las tareas del menor.

\- Puede ser.. Pero hoy estoy en el cielo.. Descansando jajaja.. – Rio el Inuzuka mientras volvía con sus amigos y veía que su hermana volvía al clan.

\- Demonios.. Eso pensaba hacer con Temari además de que estuviera alabándome como si fuera una especie de dios.. – Se quejó Kankuro al saber que perdió su oportunidad.

A la rubia le dio un escalofrió y agradeció que su novio se hubiese interpuesto entre ese fatídico destino y ella. Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la última kunoichi que saldría y viendo quienes faltaban, Kiba cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Shino! Seguramente saldrá Hinata ahora! – Grito queriéndose arrancar los cabellos por lo que acababa de pasar, había dado todo su dinero con tal de vacaciones y ahora dejaría que su amiga y casi hermana se fuera con cualquier idiota.

\- Eso trate de decirte.. – Le informo Shino con tono serio – Si no hubieses preferido tus vacaciones de un día podríamos haber juntado nuestro dinero para ganar a Hinata y que no se fuera con algún imbécil..

\- ¿Juntar el dinero? – Pregunto Sakura confundida.

\- Exacto.. – Dijo Shino mientras escuchaba los mormullos de los demás hombres – Algunos ya se dieron cuenta.. En ningún momento se habló de que uno solo podía hacer la oferta.. Si entre varios se juntan.. Tendrán más chances y luego solo deben repartir su tiempo..

\- No lo había pensado así.. – Dijo Ino.

\- Oye Shino.. – Lo llamo el titiritero – Porque no lo dijiste antes? Podríamos habernos unido con Gaara y ganar a Temari..

\- No era asunto mío.. – Dijo Shino sin más – Solo me quede aquí por Hinata pero dudo que la ganemos ahora..

\- ¡¿Y qué haremos?! – Se desesperó Kiba.

\- Yo ofertare por Hinata-sama para que no se vaya con ningún idiota.. – Dijo serio y seguro Neji, esta vez no dejaría que pasara lo mismo con su prima pequeña.

Nadie mas dijo nada, pero un pelinegro estaba bastante nervioso. No quería ni que se la llevaran ni que su primo le ganara. Iba a pelear por su novia sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás o si de esa forma se enteraban de todo, ya no le importaba ese asunto mientras no alejaran a su Hinata de su lado y menos en el día que podía pasarlo junto a la persona que amaba.

\- Mmm.. Te ayudare.. – Escucho el Uchiha que alguien le hablaba y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos blancos como los de su novia.

\- ¿Casi abres la boca de más y ahora ayudaras..? – La miro arqueando una ceja.

\- Puff.. Eso solo fue porque estaba enojada.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y el mini Dobe? – Pregunto por Konohamaru que era obvio que seguía los pasos de Naruto, incluso hasta para fijarse en una chica que le doblaba en fuerza.

\- Yo que sé.. Lo perdí por ahí.. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres mi ayuda?.. Además estoy molesta con Neji así que será divertido ver su rostro cuando ganes..

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto cruzado de brazos volviendo la vista al escenario.

\- Tu solo encárgate de ganarle a todos esos idiotas que están tras mi hermana.. – Dijo Hanabi yéndose de su lado para empezar con su plan.

Todos prestaron atención de nuevo al escenario a la espera de la última kunoichi que saldría.

\- Bueno.. Creo que muchos ya sabrán quien es nuestra última participante! – Animo Tsunade viendo como varios grupos de hombres se juntaban por la kunoichi que faltaba – Varios incluso intentaron estar con ella este día así que esta es su oportunidad.. – Ese comentario no gusto para nada a varios chicos del fondo pero sobre todo al Uchiha que quería arrancarles la cabeza a todos – Sin más.. Con ustedes.. Hyuga Hinata!

La peliazul nunca se había sentido tan observada en su vida y estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento si no hacía algo. Cuando se paró cerca de la ex Hokage, avergonzada por su presentación, le pareció correcto saludar a todos.

\- Etto.. – Comenzó nerviosa Hinata – Bu.. Buenos Di.. Días.. – Dijo haciendo una corta reverencia.

Varios se quedaron perdidos en la belleza de esa joven, toda tímida y que ahora estaba al alcance de sus manos para pasar aunque sea un día con ella.

\- Bien.. Qué tal si.. – Quiso empezar con los montos Tsunade pero se vio interrumpida.

\- Cincuenta mil! – Grito uno de los ninjas.

\- Cien mil! – Grito un comerciante que la quería para su negocio, sabiendo que atraería a muchos clientes.

\- Doscientos mil! – Gritaron un par de amigos queriendo pasar el día con ella.

Los montos seguían subiendo más y más, mientras que Hinata se sentía más aturdida por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo. Veía como pequeños grupos se juntaban para contar su dinero y así ofertar.

\- Trescientos mil! – Dijo Neji molesto de todos esos que querían pasar su tiempo con su prima.

\- Trescientos cincuenta.. – Grito un grupo de cinco ninjas.

El grupo de amigas se sorprendieron ante los montos que se estaban manejando en torno a la peliazul.

\- Creo que Hina nos ganó.. – Dijo Sakura con pena.

\- Nos aplasto.. – Dijo de igual manera Ino.

\- Debimos suponerlo.. – Dijo Temari a lo que Tenten asintió – Y yo que quería esas entradas para las aguas termales..

\- Cuatrocientos mil.. – Se escuchó a un peliplateado detrás del grupo de ninjas.

\- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – Pregunto curioso Naruto – ¿Ofertara por Hinata?

\- Que te puedo decir Naruto.. Cocina muy bien.. Sería un lindo día sin trabajo y con deliciosa comida casera.. – Respondió el Hokage.

\- Cuatrocientos veinticinco mil.. – Dijo el último Uchiha levantando la mano, bajo la mirada sorpresiva de todos.

Kakashi estaba por subir la apuesta aún bajo la mirada matadora de su ex alumnos, pero para suerte de este una pelinegra se apareció tras de él.

\- Ni crea que le hare todo el trabajo Hokage-sama! – Grito Shizune tirándole de la oreja – Es peor de desordenado de Tsunade-sama..

\- Se supone que yo daba las órdenes.. – Dijo el Hokage siendo arrastrado y perdiéndose entre la gente.

\- Cuatrocientos treinta mil.. – Dijo Neji fulminado con la mirada al Uchiha.

\- Cuatrocientos cincuenta mil.. – Volvió a repetir Sasuke sin importarle la mirada del Hyuga.

\- Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco mil.. – Respondió Neji – No sé qué tramas Uchiha pero no dejare que me ganes..

Todos estuvieron atentos ante la pelea que se estaba formando entre esos dos, nadie se animaba a ofertar más que ellos por miedo y sabiendo que su poder adquisitivo estaba a otro nivel incluso juntándose entre varios.

\- Nii-san.. Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo nerviosa y por lo bajo Hinata viendo como todos estaban atentos a la barbaridad de la que estaban dispuestos a dar.

Tsunade que la vio y escucho, se sorprendió de como miraba Hinata al Uchiha y de como el Uchiha estaba empeñado en ganarla, incluso tenía la sospecha de que era capaz de activar su Sharingan con tal de que nadie más ofertara.

Aun así, viendo que no ofertaba nada más, tuvo que empezar con la cuenta atrás. El Hyuga se vio ganador y su prima menor comenzó a saltar alrededor de él aturdiéndolo con gritos y abrazándolo. Sasuke vio a la menor pensando que al final no lo había ayudado en nada pero pronto vio con una sonrisa como le decía que era ahora o nunca. La menor de los Hyugas abrazo a su primo tapándole los oídos intencionalmente y supo que era su momento.

\- Quinientos mil.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que el Hyuga no lo había escuchado.

Todos miraron sorprendidos por la cantidad que dijo e incluso Tsunade no sabía que decir. Feliz de que con eso lograría su meta, comenzó la cuenta regresiva de nuevo pero esta vez no quiso decir el monto para comprobar algo de lo que había visto recién.

\- ¿Nadie más?.. Entonces.. – Dijo viendo como sonreía el Uchiha – Ganador Sasuke Uchiha con quinientos mil.. Ven por Hinata..

Neji se sorprendió ante lo que había pasado, estaba seguro de que había ofertado más que él y nunca lo había escuchado cuando el dio una nueva cifra. Vio como el Uchiha se abría paso para ir con su prima en el escenario. Volteo a ver a su pequeña prima ya que no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, solo la vio sonreír como si hubiese hecho una maldad.

\- Creo.. Creo que me llama Konohamaru-sama – Dijo con una mueca de desagrado por como lo llamo pero sobre todo para escapar de su primo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no le importo como todos lo miraban y sin más llego hasta el escenario mientras veía a una sonrojada Hinata que no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida por todo lo que había donado.

\- Sasuke-kun.. Fue mucho.. – Dijo Hinata por lo bajo para que nadie los escuchara.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a la caja para dejar el dinero y poder salir de ahí con la peliazul.

\- Quien lo diría Uchiha.. – Dijo Tsunade entendiendo todo y sonriéndole con complicidad – Debe importarte demasiado para incluso ganarle a Neji de ese modo..

\- No sabía que le hablaba a los que donaban.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke para salir de ahí.

\- Como tú digas.. Gracias por pelear por tu novia y ayudar con el hospital.. – Dijo sonriéndole.

Sin decir nada más, Sasuke tomo a la peliazul de la mano y salió del escenario rápidamente para dejar que Tsunade despidiera a todos. Igual, a pesar de haberle ganado a todos, estaba molesto por todo lo que se había formado con ella.

\- Bueno muchas gracias a todos y espero que este tipo de eventos les guste! – Dijo despidiéndose Tsunade – Si quieren más podemos intentarlo una vez más en otro momento!

De a poco la gente comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Todos habían perdido toda la mañana con el evento y algunos lucían frustrados por no haber logrado ganar a los héroes de la aldea. Mientras tanto, el grupo de amigos se habían quedado esperando a que el Uchiha volviera con Hinata para ver que harían, o más bien para saber qué haría Neji cuando los viese llegar.

\- ¿Dónde se metió..? – Pregunto Neji tratando de ver entre toda la gente que se iba disipando.

\- Ahora que lo pienso.. Es raro que Sasuke-kun hiciera eso.. – Dijo Ino algo confundida por la situación.

\- Ni que lo digas.. – Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos – Estuvo más raro de lo normal este último tiempo y ahora sale con esto..

\- Da igual lo que le pase! – Gruño Kiba – El punto es que tiene a Hinata..

\- Quizás solo quiso ayudarla.. – Dijo Sakura apelando a la buena voluntad de su compañero.

\- Sasuke y ayudar no pueden estar en la misma oración sin un "NO" de por medio.. – Dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

\- No me importa nada de esto.. Buscare a Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji saliendo a buscar a su prima.

Detrás del escenario Sasuke se encontraba con Hinata que no había dicho ni una palabra más y ni siquiera se miraban. El pelinegro había hecho todo lo posible de mantener la calma con todo este asunto de la subasta pero ya no podía esconder más su malestar. No quería ni pensar en qué habría pasado si Naruto no le hubiese dicho de ir a ese evento. Volteo a verla y con enojo le hablo.

\- ¿Esta era la misión que tenías? – Dijo Sasuke escupiendo cada palabra con malestar – ¿Pasar todo el día con un tipo o con otros..?

\- Yo no.. No tenía ni idea Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa – Me entere al rato de llegar.. Cuando todo estaba listo Tsunade-sama nos explicó que haríamos y..

\- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no venía? – Pregunto molesto mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿Qué hubiese pasado si otro ofertaba más por ti..? Demonios.. Hasta Kakashi oferto! – Dijo caminando de un lado a otro sin mirarla.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. Yo no sabía que era una misión así.. – Dijo Hinata angustiada por cómo estaba su novio.

Sasuke detuvo su paso y volvió a mirar a su novia y se insultó mentalmente ya que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que paso. La única culpable era la rubia que seguramente no dijo nada de la misión para que ninguna diera marcha atrás. Sin pensárselo abrazo a su novia con una mano en su cintura y con la otra levanto su rostro para que lo viera. Sabia, por el brillo de sus ojos que quería llorar ahí mismo y por su culpa así que para que eso no pasara la beso dulcemente sin importarle si alguien los veía o no.

\- Lo siento.. – Dijo cuando apenas se separó del beso pero con sus frentes unidas – Tú no tienes la culpa..

Hinata se alegró de que él ya no estuviese molesto y tomándolo por la camiseta que llevaba, lo atrajo de nuevo a ella y le devolvió el beso de recién, un dulce y conciliador beso que por desgracia duro poco ya que alguien los interrumpió.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji viendo solo la espalda del Uchiha que cubría a su prima.

Hinata se separó un poco del Uchiha y pudo ver que Neji, su primo, no había visto nada del beso y que solo veía a dos personas paradas.

\- Aléjate de ella Uchiha.. – Dijo Neji sujetando a su prima con algo de fuerza.

\- Auch.. Nii-san.. – Dijo con una pequeña mueca de dolor la Hyuga.

\- Ey.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke al ver como la trataba.

\- Te devolveré lo que pagaste.. No dejare que estés con ella.. – Lo desafío Neji con la mirada, estaba realmente molesto por la situación.

\- No quiero nada tuyo.. – Respondió Sasuke sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Di el precio.. – Respondió Neji.

\- Nii-san.. No.. – Quiso hablar Hinata pero su primo la callo.

\- No te metas en esto.. – Dijo gruñendo cada palabra Neji, a lo que Hinata se asustó por el tono que uso.

\- Escucha no le vuelvas a hablar así.. ¿Me oíste? – Dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la ropa, le estaba cansando su actitud.

\- Mejor me escuchas tú! – Grito Neji perdiendo todo el control que tenía pero se vio separado del Uchiha por su propia prima que se interponía entre los dos pero mirándolo a él – ¿Hinata-sama?

\- Nii-san.. Esta es una misión.. El mismísimo Hokage-sama le autorizo a Tsunade-sama a hacer esto y a mandar sobre nosotras.. – Dijo Hinata sin tartamudeo pero temblando apenas por tener que enfrentar a su primo – Esto fue por el bien del hospital.. Se necesitan esas reformas y yo, como parte del equipo médico, estoy en mi deber de ayudarlos.. Te.. Te pido que no te entrometas en mi misión..

Neji vio atento a su prima como lo desafiaba no solo con la mirada sino con cada palabra que había dicho. En parte se sentía orgulloso pero igual estaba molesto porque sabía y conocía esa forma que tenia de defender pero sobretodo de defender a alguien que quería. La miro más atentamente y noto que sus labios estaban hinchados y algo rojo cuando no los tenía de esa forma en el escenario y solo se había visto con el Uchiha. Viendo eso y las pequeñas, casi sutiles pistas de antes, llego a una conclusión que lo molestaba y no pudo evitar decir sus siguientes palabras ya que además se sentía dolido.

\- ¿Me interpongo en su misión o con el Uchiha..? – Dijo Neji enojado.

Hinata escucho aquello y sintió ver a su primo en la época que la odia, que la odiaba tanto que deseaba matarla incluso. Trato de acercarse a él para explicarle todo pero él retrocedió.

\- Ni se me acerque.. – Dijo Neji molesto mientras se volteaba para salir de ese lugar.

Hinata cayó al suelo llorando, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía por como la trataba su primo. El y su hermana eran todo para ella y ahora lo sentía completamente alejado. Sintió sus pasos alejarse a la vez que los pasos de un gran grupo llegaban.

\- Neji! – Grito Tenten viendo cómo se alejaba su novio pero luego vio el estado de Hinata y se preocupó – Neji.. ¿Qué paso?

\- Nos vemos después Tenten.. Necesito estar solo.. – Pidió el Hyuga desapareciendo del lugar.

\- Hinata! – Gritaron el resto de amigas que corrieron a abrazarlas ya que no entendían que había pasado.

\- Oye Teme.. ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto confundido Naruto – ¿Porque Neji se fue así y porque Hinata está llorando?

\- No es asunto tuyo.. – Respondió el pelinegro viendo como su novia estaba sufriendo por las palabras de su primo – Te encargo a Hinata..

Sin decir nada más o sin esperar respuesta de regreso desapareció para buscar al culpable de las lágrimas de la peliazul. Naruto lo vio desaparecer y se preguntó desde cuando la llamaba así y no Hyuga como lo acostumbraba a hacer, aun así cumpliría con lo que le pidió y vería que Hinata estuviese bien.

\- Hina.. – Dijo Ino acariciando sus cabellos – ¿Que sucedió?

\- ¿Quieres que vamos a otro lugar para hablar..? – Pregunto Sakura acariciando su espalda.

La peliazul solo asintió ante sus palabras y todas se disculparon con sus novios y amigos, pidiéndoles que las esperaran en Barba Q que luego irían ahí para almorzar todos juntos, que ellas pagarían en agradecimiento por lo de la subasta, pero que primero querían ayudar a su amiga.

\- Sakura.. – La llamo Naruto antes de que se vaya – Sasuke me pidió que la viera.. Pero supongo que tú serás más de ayuda que yo.. – Dijo rascándose la nuca – Te la encargo..

\- No te preocupes.. – Dijo Sakura dándole un rápido beso en los labios para volver con las demás.

En otra parte, un castaño de ojos blanco se encontraba sobre una inmensa roca mirando la nada misma para calmar su enojo, pero una presencia tras de él hizo que su malestar incrementara.

\- Te recomiendo que te vayas.. – Dijo con odio Neji.

\- No te parece que estas siendo un poco inmaduro.. – Respondió Sasuke.

\- Si no te vas no respondo por mis acciones.. – Lo desafío Neji con su Byakugan activado.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo Hyuga? – Pregunto Sasuke activando su Sharingan – Ven con todo lo que tengas..

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de cordura de Neji. Sin proponérselo y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se giró y soltó un puñetazo al pelinegro que lo volteo ya que no lo esquivo para su sorpresa.

\- ¿Porque no lo esquivaste? – Pregunto Neji viéndolo desde arriba.

\- Para que te desquite conmigo y no con ella.. – Dijo Sasuke escupiendo la sangre que tenía en la boca – Apuesto que estas tan enojado que ni siquiera notaste como la sujetaste..

Neji se sorprendió ante sus palabras y miro sus manos molesto para luego cerrarlas en un puño apretado sabiendo que el pelinegro tenía razón.

\- ¿Desde cuándo..? – Pregunto Neji.

\- ¿No prefieres que te lo cuente ella? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

\- No la mereces.. – Respondió Neji sabiendo que prefería escucharlo de su prima desde cuando le mentía.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Pregunto con una sonrisa casi dolida Sasuke – El ex vengador.. El traidor de la aldea.. El ser que mato a su propio hermano.. El que quiso acabar con todo..

\- Son opuestos totales.. – Completo Neji sabiendo a donde quería llegar – Ella es pura luz mientras que tú..

\- La oscuridad misma.. – Respondió Sasuke – Lo sé..

\- Aléjate de ella.. La dañaras.. – Dijo Neji apretando los puños con fuerza, quería golpearlo pero había algo que se lo impedía.

\- No lo hare.. – Respondió Sasuke mirándolo seriamente – Se lo prometí..

Por unos segundos el silencio reino entre los dos y solo el sonido de los pájaros que volaban sobre ellos se sintió.

\- Da igual! Aléjate de ella! – Grito molesto Neji, para cortar ese silencio – Ella.. Ella no merece sufrir..

\- Si vieras como estaba hasta hace un momento sabrías que no fui yo el que la hizo sufrir.. – Respondió Sasuke molesto de recordar como la había dejado.

Neji escucho aquello y medito las palabras del pelinegro, sabiendo que era verdad. Se sentía frustrado y solo pudo aceptar que lo habían derrotado.

\- Ella no confió en mí.. – Dijo casi derrotado Neji – Nunca me dijo nada y tuve que enterarme de este modo.. Soy su familia.. Soy su hermano..

\- Y siempre lo serás Hyuga.. ¿Qué te preocupa? – Lo miro Sasuke sin entender muy bien todo lo que pasaba.

\- Ya.. No me necesitara.. Ella no me necesita.. – Dijo por lo bajo Neji sintiéndose un idiota.

\- Siempre te necesitare Nii-san.. – Dijo una peliazul que llegaba a ver a su primo.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Se sorprendió Neji al verla ahí, estaba tan enfrascado con el Uchiha que no la sintió.

\- Gracias Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano sobre su labio partido – Perdón por esto..

\- Tks.. No es nada.. Además le dije al Dobe que te viera.. – Respondió Sasuke mirando a otro lado – Ni eso puede hacer..

\- No fue su culpa.. Yo me aleje y vine a ver a Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se dirigía a su primo – Todos están en Barba Q..

\- Los dejare hablar pero no me iré.. – Dijo alejándose un poco para recostarse en uno de los arboles más cercanos.

\- Nii-san.. Vamos a sentarnos.. – Dijo sujetándole la mano a su primo, una vez que estaban sobre esa roca donde él se sentó antes, volvió a hablarle – Lamento no habértelo dicho antes..

\- ¿Porque lo oculto tanto tiempo..? – Pregunto dolido Neji – ¿Porque no me dijo nada?

\- Trate.. – Dijo con una mueca algo triste – Pero cada vez que hablaba sobre tener un novio tu parecías molesto..

\- Aun así.. – Trato de hablar pero su prima no lo dejo.

\- Debí decírtelo desde el primer momento.. Sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte.. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si hubiese hecho una travesura.

Neji vio a su prima y entendió todo lo que el Uchiha le había dicho antes, aun así quería asegurarse de las cosas antes de saber que haría o como actuaría en adelante.

\- ¿Lo ama..? – Pregunto Neji para saber qué haría después.

\- Nii.. Nii-san! – Chillo ruborizándose como un tomate – Yo.. Etto.. – Tomo aire para tranquilizarse – Sí.. Lo amo.. Y sé que él me ama también..

\- Supongo que si lo dice tan segura no puedo decir nada.. – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa casi dolida – Ahora ya no me necesitara más..

\- No importa cuánto ame a Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Hinata tomando de su rostro y uniendo sus frentes como cuando eran niños – Siempre te necesitare.. Eres mi hermano, Nii-san..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo acariciando las manos de su prima.

Sabía que era un sentimiento absurdo y casi inmaduro, como lo había dicho el Uchiha pero el pensar que ella no lo quisiese o ya no lo necesitase lo hacía sentir dolido cuando era su guardián, el que tenía que protegerla y cuidarla, pero ahora había alguien más que haría eso y no quería quedar olvidado por su prima que a pesar de como la trato en su momento, seguía siendo un amor con él. Sentir como unían sus frentes le daba la tranquilidad de que nunca lo sacaría de su vida, por más que estuviese con quien sea. Se sentía tranquilo y todo enojo desapareció como por arte de magia, esa era la extraordinaria habilidad que tenía su prima, claro que el momento se vio interrumpido.

\- Ey.. Era solo hablar! – Gruño Sasuke viendo a los primos.

\- Lo siento Sasuke-kun.. – Se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de ambos – Vamos con los demás ¿si?

\- Claro Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji apretando la mano de su prima.

Sasuke no dijo nada más pero también sujeto con fuerza la mano de la peliazul, sabía que la tendría que compartir con su primo, con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, con sus amigas, con todos los demás. Pero aun así sabía que ella estaría ahí para él, como él estaría siempre para ella.

\- Hinata-sama.. ¿Les dirá a todos sobre su noviazgo? – Pregunto Neji.

\- Pues.. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Hinata.

 **Flashback**

\- Hina.. ¿Qué sucedió para que estuvieras así? – Pregunto una rubia de largos cabellos.

\- Nii.. Nii-san está molesto conmigo.. – Dijo Hinata cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? – Pregunto Sakura.

\- No puede ser que se enoje tanto solo porque el Uchiha le gano.. – Dijo Temari cruzada de brazos.

\- No fue eso.. – Dijo con sollozos Hinata – Estaba así porque le oculte algo por mucho tiempo..

\- Nada puede ser tan grave.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Tenten – Sea lo que sea no debería molestarse por algo así.. ¿Que fue? ¿Que tenías esta misión?.. Puff.. No es nada.. ¿Qué entrenas sin él?.. Puff.. – Dijo pensando en las cosas que podía ocultar su tierna amiga.

\- Que.. Que estoy de novia con.. Sasuke-kun hace tiempo.. – Dijo llorando Hinata.

\- Ves.. Que estas de novia con el Uchiha.. Puff.. No es nada.. No debió molestar.. Se.. Tan.. Tanto.. – Dijo Tenten volviéndose tan blanca como un fantasma al igual que todas las demás.

\- ¡¿QUE QUE?! – Gritaron todas al unísono haciendo que los pájaros volaran lejos de Konoha.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

\- Su.. Supongo que las chicas ya lo.. Lo saben.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa de solo recordar lo que había pasado.

\- Presumo que fui el primero en enterarse en ese caso.. – Dijo Neji casi con burla.

\- Pues no.. La primera fui yo.. – Dijo una castaña que caía de uno de los árboles del camino.

\- Hanabi-chan! – Se sorprendió Hinata.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo la menor viendo al Uchiha e ignorando la sorpresa de su hermana – ¿Solo un golpe?.. Neji te estas ablandando jajaja.. – Rio pero luego escucho los gritos de alguien que la llevaba horas molestando – Ups.. idiota-sama me está buscando.. Nos vemos Neji.. Nee-chan.. Cuñadito.. – Dijo con una sonrisa para perderse por los árboles.

\- Hanabi-chan! No deberías hacer eso! – Grito Hinata, preocupada por el chico que dono su dinero.

\- Déjala.. Algo me dice que al mini Dobe no le molesta.. – Dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? – Pregunto curiosa viendo como el pequeño corría a toda velocidad y con una sonrisa para alcanzar a su hermanita – Creo que tienes razón.. – Rio ante la escena.

Los tres volvieron a la aldea y se encaminaron hasta el restaurante donde se podían sentir los gritos de todos festejando y riendo o más bien comiendo y bebiendo a los gritos.

\- Dejare que entren ustedes dos solos.. – Dijo Neji soltando a su prima, ya no eran niños y aunque él se prometiera cuidarla, veía que había alguien más que se encargaría de aquello.

\- Gracias Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata abrazándolo antes de que el entrara – Te amo Nii-san..

\- Lo sé.. Yo también Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji correspondiendo el abrazo para luego mirar al Uchiha – Te matare si la lastimas..

Sin decir nada más soltó a su prima y entro al restaurante donde todos lo saludaron, a la vez que le preguntaban si ya estaba mejor. Hinata volvió a ver a su novio para saber si estaba listo pero lo noto algo molesto.

\- ¿Que sucede Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Hinata.

\- Solo a mi puedes decir "te amo".. – Dijo molesto mirando a otro lado.

\- Es distinto el amor que siento por el al que siento por ti.. – Explico Hinata con una sonrisa – Es un amor como el que tengo por Hanabi-chan.. O incluso mis compañeros.. Los amo como parte de mi familia..

\- ¿Y a mí? – Pregunto volviéndola a ver.

\- A ti te amo como parte de mi ser.. – Dijo Hinata acariciando su rostro – Te amo más que a nadie..

\- Eso está mejor.. – Sonrió con orgullo Sasuke para luego besarla, a pesar de todas las miradas que se posaban en ellos por la sorpresa que era todo el asunto de ellos dos, se separó y volvió a hablarle – ¿Lista?

\- Claro que sí.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – No puede ser peor que lo que sucedió con Nii-san..

Ambos entraron al lugar y el silencio fue general aunque el grupo de chicas miraban son una sonrisa a la pareja, mientras que los demás no podían salir del asombro por verlo entrar a ambos, de la mano y con una Hinata ruborizada por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

\- Aléjate de ella Sasuke! – Gruño Kiba preocupado por su amiga.

\- Oblígame.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke, ese enfrentamiento sería divertido.

\- ¿Hinata y el Teme? – Pregunto Naruto confundido, para luego sacar su propia conclusión errónea – Teme! Te dije que buscaras una novia pero no que obligaras a Hinata solo por lo de la subasta!

\- Maldito! – Gruño Kiba sabiendo que se estaban aprovechando de su amiga.

\- ¿A si? – los miro divertidos Sasuke, definitivamente sería una pelea divertida.

Sin más, Sasuke tomo a su novia por la cintura y pegándola más a su cuerpo la beso delante de todos. Haciendo que Sakura e Ino saltaran como estudiantes de academia, Tenten abrazara a un Hyuga que, aunque había aceptado la relación no quería ver eso, una Temari que sonreía a lado de su prometido, sabiendo que sus días en Konoha serían divertidos con ese grupo, un Shino que se había quedado de piedra, un Kankuro que reía por todo, un Gaara que no le interesaban esas cosas, un Lee que festejaba la llama de la juventud, un Sai que solo les regalaba una sonrisa, un Chouji que comía solo como un espectador y un Kiba y Naruto que entendían todo mal.

\- Desgraciado! – Grito Kiba saltando sobre él pero Sasuke lo esquivo sin soltar a su novia.

\- Teme! Eso no se hace! – Grito también Naruto que no podía creer lo que hacía su amigo – Te salvaremos Hinata!

\- Etto.. No.. No es lo que parece.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata pero sin soltarse de Sasuke.

\- Claro que lo es! – Dijo Naruto – No dejaremos que.. Auch! – Chillo sobándose la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe – ¿Sakura-chan..?

\- Si serán idiotas! – Grito la pelirosa – ¡¿No ven que son novios y encima desde hace mucho tiempo?!

Los que no sabían nada del asunto, parpadearon varias veces viendo a la pareja, viendo a Sasuke con su cara seria pero algo divertido con la situación y a una Hinata que se escondía ruborizada.

\- ¡¿QUE QUE?! – Gritaron todos haciendo que más pájaros volaran de la aldea a la vez que todos volteaban a ver que sucedía con ese grupo tan animado.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, todos atosigaron con preguntas a la nueva pareja que había en el lugar y estos solo podían responder con algo de pena por todo el alboroto, o bueno, una peliazul era la que respondía ya que el pelinegro no quería saber nada de todo aquel lio que se estaba formando.

\- Así que por eso no querías una novia.. – Dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado – Debiste decírmelo y no te hubiese molestado más con ese asunto..

\- Era complicado.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su bebida.

\- Supongo que lo dices por Neji o por Kiba y Shino.. – Dijo Naruto entendiendo a su amigo, algo que lo sorprendió al pelinegro – Por eso Neji se molestó.. Se enteró y se fue furioso..

\- Así fue.. Pero logro aclarar todo con Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke viendo a su novia acechada por todas sus amigas.

\- ¿Y que pasara con su equipo? – Pregunto viendo como ambos hombres del equipo ocho miraban con odio a su amigo.

Sasuke suspiro y dirigió su mirada a esos dos que no dejaban de matarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Tienen algo que decir? – Les dijo Sasuke molesto por como lo miraban.

\- Ni creas que dejaremos que te acerques a Hinata! – Gruño Kiba llamando la atención de todos de nuevo.

\- Te recuerdo que es MI NOVIA.. Acostúmbrate.. – Dijo son una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Pues nosotros la protegeremos! – Grito Kiba parándose de su lugar.

\- Yo también protegeré a Hinata-sama! – Grito Lee haciendo que todos tuvieran un pequeño deja vu.

\- Cejotas ya te dijimos que tú no tienes nada que ver aquí.. – Dijo Kiba.

\- Y tampoco puedes llamarla Hinata-sama.. Solo yo puedo.. – Dijo Neji recuperando su humor y su arrogancia que era similar a la del Uchiha – De todas formas.. Mientras Hinata-sama solo este de novia, yo seguiré siendo su guardián y protector.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Escucha Hyuga.. Tu no cuidaras ni protegerás a nadie.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto con todos los que hablaban de su novia – Solo yo lo hare.. Es mi novia.. – Sonrió con orgullo.

\- ¿A si? – Pregunto Neji mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No te creas tanto Sasuke! – Grito Kiba mirándolo seriamente.

\- Etto.. No.. No deberíamos.. – Trato de calmar las cosas Hinata pero el grito de Lee la sobresalto.

\- Genial! Una competencia por ver quien protegerá a Hinata-sama! – Grito Lee emocionado por un duelo.

\- Chi.. Chicos.. – Volvió a hablar temerosa Hinata.

\- Tranquila Hina.. Esto sucedió antes también.. – Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa – Aunque en ese momento Sasuke no intervino en el asunto..

\- Supongo que ahora sería más divertido.. – Rio Ino viendo como todos se comportaban con idiotas y se zamarreaban de un lado al otro, incluso llegaron a golpear al pobre de Lee – Ups.. Ya se paró quien pondrá orden.. – Dijo viendo a su amiga pelirosa.

\- ¡¿QUIEREN COMPORTARSE?! – Grito Sakura haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

Naruto comenzó a reír contagiando a los que no habían intervenido en el asunto.

\- Justo como la vez anterior JAJAJAJA.. – Rio Naruto ante lo sucedido.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares ya que no querían hacer molestar a la aprendiz número uno de la Sannin más fuerte. Cada kunoichi fue con su novio y siguieron con lo que quedaba del día de los enamorados. No era normal pasarlo en un grupo tan grande pero se podía decir que todos eran una gran familia así que aprovecharían de estar juntos. Hinata ahora sí, se sentó a lado de su novio sin miedo a que los vieran y le regalo una sonrisa iluminadora. Al frente de ellos, sus compañeros de equipo vieron eso y no pudieron evitar comentar entre los dos.

\- Hace mucho que no veía esa sonrisa.. – Dijo Kiba algo derrotado.

\- Desde lo de Naruto.. – Respondió Shino – No podemos quitarle esa sonrisa..

\- Lo sé.. – Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa en el rostro – Pero si el Uchiha se la quita.. Lo matare..

\- Dalo por hecho.. – Respondió Shino con su semblante serio.

El tiempo pasó y todos se fueron despidiendo ya que querían aprovechar lo poco que quedaba del día de los enamorados, para pasar con sus respectivas parejas. Hinata, pensando que su novio querría volver a la tranquilidad de su hogar, se acercó para despedirlo pero este la miro extrañado.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el Uchiha.

\- Pensé que.. Quizás querías descansar en tu casa.. – Dijo Hinata – Fue un día algo agotador por todo lo que paso..

\- Te recuerdo dos cosas Hyuga.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Primero.. Quedamos que cuando todo esto se aclarara tú te vendrías a vivir conmigo..

\- ¿Pe.. Pero.. Tiene que ser ya? – Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

\- Segundo.. – Dijo ignorando su tartamudeo y nerviosa pregunta – Te recuerdo que te gane en una subasta y harás todo lo que diga.. El día aún no termina..

Hinata se sorprendió ante las palabras de su novio y no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierto nerviosismo y ansiedad por lo que pudiese pasar por culpa o gracias a la subasta.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza, se tomaría su tiempo de llegar hasta su hogar y el de ahora de la peliazul, con tal de poder ser una pareja normal como cualquier otra, claro que también para que todos vieran que estaba con él y que se olvidaran de tratar de conquistarla si no querían perder la cabeza.

Luego del corto paseo, ambos llegaron a la casa del Uchiha. Casa que los había cobijado tantas veces y que ahora estaban más tranquilos que nunca sabiendo que ya no tendrían que esconderse, que todos sabían que ellos estaban juntos y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Sasuke miro a su novia y lo hermosa que estaba y no pudo evitar besarla apasionadamente. Ya no había más secretos con sus amigos y eran libres de demostrarse el amor que se tenían y el que habían conseguido tras lo triste de una guerra. Había llevado su tiempo, muchas cosas pasaron entre medias pero todo los había conducido a que estuviesen juntos. Como los opuestos más grandes del mundo, se encontraban unidos. La mismísima oscuridad había encontrado su luz y como si fuesen una noche perfecta, estaban unidos por un destino que no los separaría por nada.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el cuarto del Uchiha, cuarto que ahora seria de los dos y siguieron besándose con necesidad, con ganas de sentirse más cerca del otro, con ganas de ser uno como lo venían siendo desde que estaban juntos.

Besos y caricias fueron repartidos por todo el cuerpo de ambos, sin dejar rincón por amar. Las ropas de ambos comenzaron a desaparecer de sus cuerpos mientras se recostaban sobre la amplia cama. Siguieron explorándose como si fuera la primera vez, y con dulzura se entregaron al otro tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Gemidos y gruñidos de placer llenaron la habitación y sin separarse del otro, se juraron permanecer como estaba, juntos, siendo del otro y solo perteneciendo a los brazos que más amaban.

Agotados por tal entrega, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama. Hinata se acurruco sobre el amplio pecho de su novio mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración a la vez que escuchaba el latido acelerado de su pelinegro que también buscaba relajarse luego de tal sesión de amor. Sasuke, por su parte, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda sabiendo que de esa forma ambos se relajarían más rápido.

\- Te amo Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Hinata apoyando su mentón en su pecho para verle el rostro.

\- Yo también.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes?.. Me alegro de que todo saliera bien.. – Dijo Hinata pero luego vio la marca en el labio de su novio y recordó el golpe de su primo – Aunque.. Nii-san te golpeo.. – Dijo acariciando suavemente su golpe.

\- No fue nada.. – Dijo Sasuke tomando la mano que lo acaricio y beso cada uno de sus dedos – Supongo que los celos lo segaron..

\- Nunca pensé que Nii-san podía sentirse así.. – Dijo Hinata – No entiendo cómo puede creer que no lo necesitare más..

\- Supongo que tiene algo que ver con eso de guardián y protector.. – Dijo con fastidio por esas palabras – Sabe que estando juntos.. Tu acudirás más a mí que a él..

\- Pero.. Pero aun así él siempre será parte de mí.. – Dijo Hinata sintiéndose culpable por su primo – Aunque creo que durante la comida se calmó un poco y recupero su ánimo de siempre.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Eso me recuerda algo.. – Dijo sentándose en la cama mientras que Hinata lo imitaba.

Hinata se cubrió un poco con las sabanas de la cama, mientras veía como el Uchiha se giraba a su mesa de noche y buscaba algo, trato de ver que era pero la única luz que los alumbraba era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Curiosa como estaba se acercó más pero él ya había escondido algo entre sus manos. Lo vio sonreírle de una forma segura, arrogante y orgullosa y no supo a qué venia todo eso pero poco pudo preguntar cuando le hablo.

\- Cierra los ojos Hyuga.. – Ordeno Sasuke.

\- Etto.. Sasuke-kun.. ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto algo asustada por la situación.

\- Solo haz lo que te digo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke.

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad por toda la situación que se había formado en un segundo. Algo insegura pero confiando en su novio, opto por hacer lo que le pidió y sujetándose mejor la sabana, cerro sus ojos a la espera de ver por qué le pedía aquello. Lo escucho reír cuando lo hizo y luego sintió algo frio y metálico que se apoyaba sobre su cuello, para luego sentir las pequeñas caricias alrededor de su cuello. Cuando dejo de sentir aquello abrió los ojos despacio y bajo su vista a lo que ahora tenía en el cuello. Se encontró con una cadena y un dije del clan Uchiha. Los colores del abanico rojo y blanco parecían brillar con la poca luz que tenían. Le pareció un lindo detalle de su novio y un regalo de lo más tierno. Volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió como agradecimiento. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo más pero él no le dejo.

\- No es solo eso.. – Dijo Sasuke con orgullo – Veras Hyuga.. Tu primo dijo algo bastante cierto durante la comida..

\- ¿Que dijo Nii-san? – Pregunto curiosa ya que no recordaba que haya dicho algo malo.

\- Dijo que mientras seas mi novia él seguirá siendo tu guardián.. – Recordó Sasuke, y aunque en su momento le molesto, esa frase le recordó lo que venía planeando hace unos días cuando le propuso que vivieran juntos.

\- Ah.. Sí.. Creo recordar que lo menciono.. – Dijo Hinata ladeando la cabeza ya que no entendía a que venía eso – ¿Y que tiene eso Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke sonrió de nuevo sabiendo que era justo lo que esperaba que dijera su dulce e inocente novia.

\- Bueno.. Yo lo lamente por tu primo.. O quizás no tanto.. Pero ese trabajo ya no lo podrá hacer más.. – Dijo Sasuke descubriendo su mano donde tenía una pequeña caja – Hinata Hyuga.. Quiero que seas mi esposa.. – Dijo abriendo la caja y dejando ver un hermoso anillo con una perla color lavanda como el color de ojos de su peliazul.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que no sabía que decir, o más bien si sabía y tenía una respuesta pero era toda tan irreal que no sabía si había caído dormida hacer rato y todo era producto de su imaginación. Vio como ante su silencio, Sasuke tomo su mano izquierda y depositando el anillo en su dedo anular, le beso suavemente para volverle a hablar.

\- No es un sueño Hyuga.. – Dijo divertido por el rostro de su novia – Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos..

\- Sí.. – Dijo con un hilo de voz mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por sus ojos – Sí.. Si quiero Sasuke-kun!

Luego de su respuesta abrazo fuertemente a su pelinegro, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y volvieran a recostarse en la cama. Hinata lo lleno de besos por el regalo más lindo que había recibido. Se sentía en un dulce sueño y esperaba que nadie la despertara jamás. Sasuke se dejó besar por su novia todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. No lo admitiría en voz alta pero sentía que era el día más feliz de su vida, tener a Hinata a su lado le traía la paz que alguna vez perdió, el calor que nunca creyó recuperar y el amor que creyó perdido y erradicado de su ser.

Cuando Hinata paro con su arrebato de amor, sonrojada y avergonzada se recostó sobre el pecho del pelinegro y se quedó ahí acariciando suavemente su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda con una sonrisa.

\- Supongo que cuando tu primo se entere de esto, volverá a golpearme.. – Dijo con burla Sasuke.

\- Etto.. Pa.. Para esto.. Creo que me preocupa más mí.. Mi padre.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo – Digo.. Aunque no vivo con él.. Sigo siendo su hija..

Sasuke lo medito un momento y supuso que el golpe que recibiría será, quizás, un poco más doloroso la próxima vez. Pero estaba decidido y esta vez no esperaría tanto tiempo para que todos supiesen lo que había entre ellos dos.

\- Hablare con él cuándo vuelva de su misión.. – Dijo Sasuke, no es que le importara demasiado pero si era importante para Hinata, él haría un esfuerzo y si salía herido, siempre le quedaba los mimos y cuidados que solía tener la peliazul con él cada vez que se lastimaba en algún lado, sea entrenando o de misión.

\- Sí.. Si las chicas se sorprendieron con el noviazgo.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa – No quiero ni pensar cómo se pondrán con el compromiso..

\- Sea como sea esta vez no esperaremos tanto tiempo para decirles.. – Dijo Sasuke – No pienso dejar que vayan por ahí buscándote ahora un prometido..

\- Sa.. Sasuke-kun! – Chillo avergonzada para luego esconderse en su pecho – En.. En ese caso.. Yo tampoco quiero que.. Que Naruto-kun te.. Te busque una pro.. Prometida.. – Dijo roja hasta las orejas.

El pelinegro solo la abrazo más a él sabiendo lo avergonzada que estaría para decir todo aquello, pero él sabía que no había mujer en Konoha o en el mundo que pudiese ser mejor o que siquiera le llegara a los talones. Ella era perfecta, tan perfecta que solo podía estar con él.

\- Solo te quiero a ti como prometida.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras sentía como lo abrazaba más – y solo yo puedo ser tu prometido..

\- Claro que si Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo volvía a besar apasionadamente – ¿Sabes? Como regalo tengo dos entradas a las aguas termales.. – Le comento al pelinegro viéndolo sonreír, ahora tenían algo que festejar en ese lugar, los dos solos sin molestias.

A la mañana siguiente, una orgullosa Sannin se encontraba en un costado de su amado hospital, viendo como un grupo de forzudos hombres trabajaban desde temprano para empezar con las remodelaciones y reparaciones del lugar.

\- Veo que lo logro Tsunade-sama.. – Dijo un peli plateado parándose a un lado de ella.

\- Así es.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade – Al final la recaudación de fondos fue un éxito..

\- Honestamente me sorprendió el método que uso.. – Dijo despreocupadamente el actual Hokage.

\- La aldea de la hoja tiene las kunoichis más linda.. Era un desperdicio no aprovechar aquello.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos la rubia.

\- Bueno.. Eso es cierto.. – Dijo Kakashi dándole la razón – En fin.. La dejo con todo esto.. Cuando tenga otra idea brillante no dude en hablarlo conmigo.. – Dijo despidiéndose.

\- Quizás lo haga.. – Respondió Tsunade y cuando se vio sola volvió a hablar – Quizás la próxima sea para una pequeña inversión para un posible casino gigante.. Me faltaron kunoichis por proponer.. – Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

 **/ - \\\\\\\**

 **Buen día, buenas tardes ii buenas noches a toditos! Aquí tienen el ultimo cap de este especial de san Valentín! Espero que la historia les gustara de principio a fin ii que lo apoyen como apoyaron los otros dos cap.. Me sigue encantando todo el amor que recibí con la historia.. Sé que es un poco rápida pero es que en teoría era un one-shot ii salieron 3 cap jejej.. Bueno de verdad gracias por todos ii espero verlos en próximos proyectos.. Amo el SasuHina ii tengo varias historias empezadas pero no terminadas.. También tengo de Hinata con Itachi o con Gaara.. A decir verdad me gusta Hinata ii creo que con quien estuviese seria hermosamente hermosa una historia jeje.. Bueno sin más me despido de este historia..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco. Puede que sea similar a otras por el tema de la subasta pero juro que desconozco si ya había una historia como esta..**

 **Ahora los saluditos a las review:**

 **Guest! (sorry así me sale) Que bueno que te encante aun la historia! ii gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Layill! No sabes la alegría que me dio tu review porque a mí me pasa lo mismo con otros fic.. Apenas me llega la notificación me mando de cabeza a leerlos ii saber que hay alguien que hace lo mismo con una historia mía es algo muy lindo! Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Hinatacris! Los novios tuvieron que ponerse o ponerse jeje.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **NataliaC! Gracias a vos por tu comentario ii espero que te guste el final que tuvo.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Amy-chan! Espero que te gustara también el final que tuvo.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Dagorfly! Gracias por decir que maneje bien los celos.. Me preocupaba cambiar la personalidad de Sasuke.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Guest! (sorry así me sale) Espero que te guste como termino la subasta jeje.. Gracias por el apoyo ii por las buenas vibras que mandaste en todos los cap!**

 **XukiUchiha! Gracias por dos! Me alegro que te guste como escribí este SasuHina, comentarios así me animan a terminar los que tengo empezados así los subo.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **AlenDarkStar! Los celos con lo que sea siempre serán una mala combinación si ya de por sí solos son malos XD Gracias por el comentario!**

 **Kazumi! Aquí está la continuación ii el final XD Que bueno que te gusto.. Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Mangetsu Hyuga! La verdad que me dio pena el bolsillo de los chicos XD pero bueno todo sea por sus lindas novias XD Gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Bueno.. Esos son los saluditos a las review pero también agradezco a todos los que le dieron follow ii favoritos no solo a la historia sino a mí también. Los Amodoro a todos! (Amororo es una mezcla de amor ii adoración, es una palabra que decíamos con mis amigas cuando teníamos 5años..)**

 **Sin más me despido y espero verlos en otros proyectos..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
